Bonnie Gipps
by LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX
Summary: She had become the master at juggling life – Cara Cara, kids, Sons, money and family. But there is always something that unbalances it. CHIBS/OC
1. ONE

**ONE**

She winced as Juice rolled her car into the workshop, the engine groaning, protesting to move another inch. She knew it was overdue for a car service but kept putting it off because the car was used daily, whether it was to get to CaraCara or pick the kids up from day care.

The mobile came alive in her hand, making her groan in displeasure at the name displayed on the screen. "Matt?"

"Bonnie, I need you to pick the kids up from school." There was no hint of asking or even apologizing in his tone.

"You promised."

"Something came up." Placing a hand on her hip, she struggled with the same old frustration.

"They are your kids Mathew, you promised them you'd pick them up."

"Bonnie." She briefly closed her eyes at the anger rising in his tone.

"They'll stay at my house for the night." _For the kids._ The chant always repeating in her mind.

"Alright, see you." Snapping the phone shut, she let her head fall backwards and stared at the blue sky, wishing for a miracle.

"Trouble in paradise sweetie." Bonnie turned her attention to the Old Lady walking towards her.

"Same as always Gemma, nothing changes." She watched the cigarette in the woman's hand burn, the ashes falling to the ground, it made her almost craved for one herself.

"You picking the kids up?" Gemma nodded to Bonnie's car parked in the garage.

"Like usual." A frown formed between her eyebrows as Bonnie realized she had no wheels.

"Well let's go pick up these kids." A smirk of some sort appeared on Gemma's face as she made her way towards her vehicle, Bonnie following close behind shaking her head.

The car came to a standstill at the front of the day care, other vehicles' moving around them as children and parents shifted through the double doors. "I'll be back in a minute." Exiting the car, Bonnie made her way towards the double doors.

She could never get over the bright colours and abnormal shaped windows as she walked down the corridor to room seven. It was a break from the videos and chaos, it was refreshing to know that there was still some innocence in the world.

Opening the door a smile came to her lips as the sound of laughter filled her ears. Her eyes picked out Ethan from across the room, helping another boy with the race car track. This was why she put up with the crap through and through, because that five year old boy had become one of the two most important things in her life. "Aunt Bonnie!" She stumbled a bit as the kid crashed into her legs, the smile never leaving his face. "Is Daddy with you?" The question itself notched down her own happiness.

"Not today buddy." Regret filled her stomach as Ethan's bright face lost some of it's spark. "You're staying with me tonight." Bonnie was left breathless at the flicker of hope that flashed across the young boy's face.

"Chinese?" He pleaded.

"You'll have to ask Gemma." She replied having no doubt that Gemma would say yes to the boy.

"Gemma?" The boy's eyes went wide with excitement, she didn't get a chance to reply as Ethan raced to the locker room and grabbed his bag, ready to leave the day care.

"Miss Gipps." Turning her attention away from the boy, she faced the teacher. "I would just like to remind you that Ethan and Conan's fees are long overdue."

"How much?" She didn't want to know the answer but she didn't want Matt's problems to effect her nephews' education.

"Two thousand." The amount shocked her, she didn't realize her older brother was that far behind in his pay.

"Can you give me a couple of weeks?" The female teacher nodded her head, concern shining in the older woman's eyes. Bonnie dismissed the questionable look on the woman's face and turned to Ethan. "You ready to pick up your brother?" Ethan nodded his head while his eyes' darted between the two adults.

"We'll see you in a couple of days Ethan." He smiled at the teacher and tugged on his aunt's hand, leading the way to the class room door to find his younger brother.

"We did cooking today." Bonnie let herself relax against the leather seats of Gemma car and listened to Ethan tell them about his day.

"What did you cook darling?" Gemma's voice filled the car, only making the boy in the backseat smile wider at the attention he so rarely reserved from his father.

"Cupcakes...and we got to use colourful icing...and one thousands." The words rushed out of his mouth, stumbling as he couldn't say them faster enough.

Gemma flashed a smile at Ethan through the rear-view mirror, promising him that he'll have to come around one afternoon to help her bake. Bonnie didn't mind the promise made by Gemma, she knew the woman would stick to her word. It made Bonnie happy to know that her nephew had something to look forward to, she just had to get the other one involved in something.

Conan otherwise stayed quiet as he squeezed the stuff monkey against his chest, it had become a safety blanket of sorts for the young boy. She knew that as the years speed by and he grew that she would have to make him part with the monkey, but every time she tried she could never deal with seeing the hurt in his eyes at the loss of something solid in his life.

"Conan?" The boys brown eyes' flickered away from the window and stared at her, there was no hint of a smile gracing on his lips, and he merely looked at her. "How was your day?"

"Good." The simple word left his mouth as his attention turn back to the window.

Bonnie shifted in her seat, facing the windscreen as Ethan carried on with talking. The personality of the two boys was completely opposites. Ethan rarely talked this much in front of his father, always curious of his actions while Conan would spoke simple words, keeping the attention anywhere but him. And Bonnie hated leaving the kids with their own father. Matt's personality had changed a great deal, including the choices and people he slept with. The boy's mother simply got fed up with Matthew's crap, the weight of the children and packed up, leaving one morning. The kids mother, Marsha never rang or even sent the boys' a birthday or Christmas card, it was simply silence.

As the car rolled to a stop at her driveway, she grabbed the plastic takeaway bags and moved around the vehicle to Ethan, unbuckling him as he bounced in the seat. "Come on Gemma." Ethan grabbed the hand of the Old Lady and led her to the front door, Gemma opening it with the spare key attached to her car keys.

Moving around, Bonnie opened the door and watched a Conan took in her every move before lifting his arms up and wrapping himself around her hip, the monkey getting squished between their bodies. She wrapped a supportive arm around the child while the other hand gripped the takeout Chinese, swiftly turning around she use her ass to close the car door before making her way to Gemma's voice.

Placing the Chinese on the kitchen island, Bonnie wrapped the other arm around Conan as she watched Gemma talk into her mobile. Bonnie knew the woman wouldn't be here any longer from the look that flashed across her face as she pocketed the mobile. "Honey, I've got to run." Bonnie nodded her head, putting Conan on the couch and went to work at setting three bowls on the kitchen bench.

"The club." It wasn't a question, simply a statement. "Thanks for picking the kids up today."

"That's alright darling. You need anything else, you give me a call." Bonnie nodded her head again as Gemma shifted her handbag over her shoulder, making her way to the door. "Night boys."

Ethan left his spot on the lounge room floor, dropping the blocks as he run over to Gemma. "Night Gemma." He gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek before the screen door slammed behind Gemma. Moments later, Ethan poked his head above the table, trying to get a better look at the food. "Chinese?"

"Chinese." Bonnie agreed as she scoped a spoon full of fried rice into a small bowl for the boy.


	2. TWO

**TWO**

"Bonnie." She bit her lip at the sound of her name coming from one of the porn star's mouth. She met the woman's eyes in the reflection of the dressing table mirror, taking in the school girl outfit.

"Ima." Bonnie tried to sound indifference by the woman's presents but the smile on the porn star's lips told her that she was indeed unsuccessful. With the slight satisfaction, Ima carried on to the other side of the room to her dressing table.

"Don't let her get to you." A sign of relief escaped her as Lyla came to her side. "She's just looking for trouble." Ima was always hunting for something that she should keep her nose out of. "Luann is asking for you." Without a second word, Bonnie wrapped her dressing gown around herself and headed out to the stage where Luann was sure to be.

"You asked for me?" Bonnie's eyes flickered to the pair of Sons standing in front of her boss, Juice and Chibs. She knew the Sons, hanging around the club every once and awhile but her time was usually spent with Gemma or Luann to really get to know the boys unless it was one of the family dinners.

"Baby, Juice wants to speak to you." Luann placed a kiss on her forehead before heading over to one of the stages to direct.

Bonnie turned her attention to the two men, Juices eyes were bouncing around the joint while the Scotsman chewed the tooth pick that was placed in between his lips. "There is some trouble stirring around CaraCara, it's only simple precautions. Their trying to hit off some of Luann's girls, including you cause of your relationship with her. So if you have any problems, you come see us." Club business, the words ran through her mind, need to know bases, the words Gemma always used with her.

"Will you be keeping an eye on Luann?" A lump formed in her throat at the idea of the woman getting hurt, she had become a mother figure in her eyes since her own mother pasted away from cancer when she was young. "Because you know, she'll probably get lost in her own work and-"

"Don't worry lass, we have it covered." Bonnie's eyes flickered from Juice to Chibs, his accent making her heart thump that little bit harder as she tried to think of the faults with their plan, she couldn't deal with losing more family.

"Jax said you already have his number." She nodded her head to Juice's statement, the relationship with Gemma brought Jackson and Bonnie together, if anything Jax was more of a brother to her than Matthew.

"You'll be staying here." It wasn't a question, Juice kept looking over to the couch near the latest film confirming it. "Well enjoy the show, I've got work to do." She merely left the two Sons' to their own devices as she headed back to her dressing table.

Bonnie bit her lip, the black fine liner pencil poked at the edge of her eye as the phone sitting on the table rang loudly. Banging the pencil on the dresser harder than necessary, she fished through her handbag in search of the phone. "_What_?"

"Miss Gipps?" The worried female voice sobered Bonnie.

"What can I do for you?"

"I'm Martha Kade, the nurse at The Sun Child Care. Ethan Gipps needs to be picked up after stirring up a couple of kids."

"Pardon?"

"You are Bonnie Gipps, the emergency number for Ethan."

"Yes, I'll be there in a few minutes." Stripping the gown off, replacing it with jeans and a button up shirt, she made her way towards the couch where the two Sons' sat eating. "Luann?"

Luann dragged her eyes from the movie, hearing the tone of the woman's voice. "Darling, what's the matter?"

"You think I could have a sick day?" At the arch of Luann's perfect eyebrow, Bonnie went straight to the point. "Family emergency."

"Go pick him up, dinner at my place."

"Will do." Kissing her cheek, Bonnie hitched her handbag over her shoulder, making her way towards the door.

"Bonnie." Walking backwards she turned to Luann, the nudge of her head made Bonnie stop as Chibs stood up from the couch, throwing the packet of chips at Juice's chest. She gave Luann a quick glare to show her dislike to been baby sat and continued on her way outside without waiting for the Scotsman.

Finding the plain car key, she unlocked the scratched green car, the borrowed car that Luann had given her until Teller-Morrow called to pick up her car, which should be any day soon. Opening the vehicle, she reached over and popped the passenger lock, letting Chibs in. She rolled her eyes as he muttered under his breath about _riding bitch_. She ignored him, putting the key into the car engine to make it come alive.

Half an hour later, Bonnie looked in the rear-view mirror at her nephew in the backseat. Ethan was happily talking to Chibs and she hadn't mentioned a word about school but she needed to know what made her sweet boy turn violent. "Why?"

"I don't know." Ethan's voice whined, she almost cast a glance in the Scots' direction but decided against.

"There has to be a reason." Silence filled the car, making her feel even more uncomfortable about the subject in front of one of the Sons'. "Were the other boys hurting you?"

"Yes." Stopping at the red light, she turned to Ethan. "He was saying things." Nodding her head, she turned to the green light and continued to drive.

"Did he deserve the punch?"

"Yes." He sounded hopeful, like Bonnie was going to let him off the hook for the behaviour.

"What _things _did he say?" She was met with silence once again.

"He talked about….Mum." The tiny voice made her chest squeezed tightly, it was a subject they rarely touched. "Why did she leave?" Relief hit her as she pulled into the driveway but it didn't make the questions disappear.

"How about we get inside and I'll make us a hot chocolate to drink on the couch?" She turned around to see Ethan opening his mouth. "And I'll answer your questions there." He finally nodded his head before exiting the car, running to the house.

Once inside the house, Bonnie started moving around the kitchen, her eyes flashing to Ethan sitting on the couch waiting. "Can I grab you a beer?" Bonnie grabbed two mugs down from the shelf as Chibs sat on the stool at the island that separated the lounge room and kitchen.

"One of those hot chocolates sounds good lass." She couldn't help the smile from reaching her lips as he used the word _lass _again. She placed another mug next to the two ready ones as the jug whistled.

After pouring the hot water into the mugs, she pushed one in Chibs direction. She grabbed the two remaining mugs and sat down on the couch next to the younger boy, handing him his drink.

"Does she love me?" Bonnie put an arm around Ethan, pulling his back to her side as she tried to work out an answer. Her eyes flickered to the island where the Scotsman was seated on a stool with his mug placed next to him.

"How could someone not love you?" She placed a kiss on his neck. "You're funny, _adorable_ and smart. You're one of the best things in my life, I would never let you go." She continued to place kisses and raspberries against his skin at each word, bringing laughter to his lips.

"And Mum's just on a holiday." A very long holiday at that.

"Go get ready for Luann's tonight." She playfully patted the boy on the bum, making a thrilling laugh escape him as he run down the hallway to the shared bedroom of the boys.

"You did well." The Scottish accent filled the silence in the room, making Bonnie stare at the Son sitting in her kitchen. The strangers comment was...nice, it gave her some peace knowing that maybe she was doing the right thing for her boys.

The drive to Luann's house wasn't indifferent. Ethan was his usually self, happily chatting to the Chibs as he listened with just as much as excitement. A question did run through her mind, did Chibs have his own children? It was a passing thought as she watched him act with Ethan.

Ethan didn't waste any time getting out of the car as it stopped in Luann's driveway, he run into the house without a backwards glance. The sound of laughter drifted out the front door to the adults getting out of the car, Ethan had found his little brother.

As the two car doors slammed closed, Bonnie turned to face Chibs who was already watching her. "Thanks for today." She gave him a small smile as she grew nervous at his silence.

"That's no problem lass."

"Chibs! You want to stay for dinner, plenty for you." Luann stood in the doorway, looking everything like a celebrity from a TV show.

"I'm right thanks Luann." Chibs waved a hand in her direction before turning to the van packed beside the path, Bonnie hadn't taken noticed it as she drove in. "See ya lather lass." She sent Chibs a smile and walked her way to the doorway.

"You could use a good Scots man around the house." Luann gave her a cheeky smile while nodding to the moving to van going down the street.

She felt the heat rise up her neck at the woman's comment. "Dinner ready?"

"Served and waiting." The blonde moved away from the door, letting Bonnie enter. She damned Luann to hell every time she mention needing a man, Bonnie had spent a couple of nights with some of the Sons but nothing serious ever come from it.

Bonnie almost passed the lounge room without a glance until she noticed the empty beer bottle sitting on the side table. Don't get her wrong, Bonnie knew Luann does some crazy shit, it was part of the porn business but Luann didn't drink and she never allowed it in the house, so the bottle sitting on the table meant Luann was sharing company with a man, and _her _man was still sitting in jail.

"Bon Bon." She chewed her bottom lip, feeling an unnatural panic swift through her, leaving an unpleasant taste in her mouth as she finally moved to the kitchen and pulling a smile at Conan calling her. Taking the seat between her boys, she joined her hands ready to pray, casting a glance over the table at the woman.


	3. THREE

**THREE**

It wasn't the fact that Bonnie felt irritated by the feeling of the amount of Mascara on her eyelids or the thong sticking up her ass, it was the fact that Mathew was missing again. Her damn brother couldn't stay straight, and it was having an effect on her. She wanted one day, just one day were she didn't have to worry but enjoy herself.

Stepping out of the borrowed green car she made her way to the office of Teller-Morrow. Gemma looked up at her as Bonnie walked in giving her a smile before resuming to the payments. "The boys will be back soon, Bobby and Half Sack are in the club house." Bonnie shook her head at the invitation to spend time with the boys, she wasn't sure she could hold her stomach around Bobby. She would have to be blonde not to notice the tension between Luann and Bobby when he was present at Caracara, it was giving her a headache thinking of Otto sitting behind bars waiting to be with her when she was having fun behind his back with another Son. But for Luann, Bonnie wasn't going to speak a word of it, not even to Gemma.

"I'm good, thanks. I'll wait at the picnic table." Bonnie declined.

"Your cars ready for you."

"How much?" Bonnie pulled out her wallet, wanting to get one bill out of the way as they were building up with both Mathew's and her own to pay.

"It's already taken care of." Gemma replied, like a couple hundred meant nothing to her.

"Gemma that isn't right, you need to let me pay for it."

"I didn't have anything to do with it Bonnie Bee." At the sound of motorbikes, she knew who to blame, bloody Jackson Teller.

Leaving the office to Gemma, she walked over to blond Vice President. "Jax?"

Jax got off his bike, ready to give her a run-down of what happened. "Mathew is at home and everything is taken care of, Half Sack is going to stay with him for the night until his sober." The argument she was preparing herself for about the car, flew out of her mind as Jax brought up the topic of her brother. "Why didn't you tell me sooner that he started again?"

"He wasn't that bad." She felt guilty for having him deal with it but as her own independence stopped her from dialling Jax's number for help at the early stages. "So give him a couple of nights?" Bonnie followed Jax to the picnic table, taking a seat beside him as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Give him some space, look after the boys' a little longer." He pulled out a cigarette before turning to her, she knew she wasn't going to like the conversation coming up. "Is there anything else you need to tell me? Talk to me Bonnie, I want to help." She didn't dare mention anything else as he ready found her brother, which she wouldn't have been able to do herself.

A yellow envelope slammed onto the table bench between them, she knew what was in there and cursed herself for telling Luann about the bills. "Jax."

"You'll stop being stubborn and take the damn money." He didn't give her any time to response as he started walking to the reaper door.

"Jax?" He looked over his shoulder at her.

"Did you pay for the car?" She asked in a soft voice to not offend him.

"That wasn't me Bons." She couldn't question him further as he left. Her mind going to the next choice, Luann.

Moving towards the garage, Juice smiled brightly at her making her wonder once again how he ended up in SAMCRO with the goofy grin on his face. "Hey Bonnie, it's already to go." He held out her keys, leading the way to her car.

Walking the perimeter of the car, she noticed that everything looked normal nothing out of detail in or out of the car. A thrill went through her, she would finally be able to ride in her own car again. "Its great Juice, Thanks." He smiled at her, but she didn't missed the glance over her body making her thankful that she took enough time to slide on a pair of jeans and a buttoned up top after work. "I'll pick it up tonight." She patted him on the shoulder making her way to the borrowed car that she could now give back to Luann.

Checking the clock on the dashboard, she knew Luann would still be at the studio and wouldn't have the time to give her a ride to the garage, so she went in the opposite direction of Luann's house.

The house looked to be in better condition than she thought, the grass could use a cut but she didn't see why she should complain about that when Mathew had at least kept the outside of the house in a resemble state. The inside was another story, the carpet could use a vacuum and the dirty dishes in the sink made her wince. She smiled at Half Sack standing over the washing machine. it seemed he was given the job to clean and baby sit.

"What are you doing?" Half Sack looked up, caught off guard.

"Um...Starting the washing?" He made it sound like a question more than an answer.

"You need to separate the washing into colours. Don't put the whites with the blacks." Nodding his head, he started to make piles asking a few questions on the way.

Bonnie left him to the washing and started to fill the dish washer with plates before starting it. It was then that she had to brace herself at her brother's bedroom door, she could hear him mumbling under his breath reminding her of the habit their father had.

As she walked into the room, she didn't let her steps flatter at the sight of Mathew curled up in a ball shaking like a leaf. She didn't bother kicking her shoes off as she claimed on top of the covers, holding him against her as the tears started to soak her shirt. "I'm sorry." She knew he was, he couldn't help it, and the damn addiction was in their blood. It was one of the reasons why she never touched the stuff, it run in the Gipps' gene.

"It's not your fault, you're trying." She rubbed small circles on his back.

"She said it would make it better." Bonnie knew who he was talking about, Ima had got to him again. If he wasn't in this state, she would have gone to run the bitch down as she tried again to fuck up her family.

"You don't need her." A shaky breath escaped Mathew as she brushed the hair away from his forehead. "You don't need either women." Ima or Marsha.

Both women had a large play in Mathew's life, it seem he was constantly having trouble with women. Marsha was a catholic family, she went to church every Sunday and went to school with both the Gipps, Mathew and Marsha was high school sweethearts. Ethan wasn't a part of their plan and neither was their mother's car crash. It was chaos and when she was needed most, Marsha packed up and left while everyone was sleeping nothing but a simple note, a runaway note. Bonnie couldn't figure out which one made Marsha snap, the responsibility of Ethan and second birth of Conan, or the Gipps family dying off. It could have been Ima getting her claws into a drunken Mathew as well. Marsha was the damn reason why Mathew had a bottle in his hand half the time and blood shot eyes.

"Will you keep the boys for another night please?" She leaned her head against Mathews, he sounded like the brother who use to stand up for her.

"Of course I will." Bonnie felt another shiver rattle through her brother as his breathing became shallow.

The red digits of the clock told her that Luann would be home, she knew the day must go on but it saddened her to have to leave Mathew's side. Gently moving off the bed, she tucked the blanket to his chin and kissed his forehead before leaving the room.

Bonnie patted Half Sack on the shoulder as he continued to mop the kitchen floor, it almost seem to sparkle in the places he had cleaned. "Look after him Sack."

"Nothing to worry about Ma'am."

"Bonnie." She shouted over her shoulder, walking down the hallway.

"Sorry Bonnie." He quickly replied back.

She rolled up to the side of Luann's house parking the green car, happy to finally be rid of the vehicle. Swinging the keys around her finger, she hesitated at the front door wondering whether she should knock in case Luann had _friends_ over. She shook her head, quietly taking a step into the house and walking into the kitchen where Luann had her back to Bonnie cooking. "Would you pass me the eggs?" Bonnie frowned at the woman's back, there was no way in hell she knew Bonnie was standing there. Glancing beside her, Bonnie grabbed the eggs and moved around the island and leaned against the bench watching her cook, something Luann and her mother had in common. "I have looked after you Gipps for how many damn years, and you didn't think I would learn a few ticks?" Luann looked up from the mixture and smiled at Bonnie.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, she knew Luann had thought about kids but it seemed the Gipps filled that hole for her. "Can you please take me to the garage to pick up my car?" She asked.

"No problem honey. Let me put the cake in the over and we'll leave." Bonnie watched Luann's smooth movements as she walked around the kitchen, it almost seem like one of those Friday nights when Luann, Gemma and mum would bake all day for the charity on the weekend.

Bonnie sat in the passenger seat, watching the shops slide passed as Luann was driving down the main street. "You really didn't have to do it." The younger woman said, thinking about the car.

"Do what honey?" Bonnie leaned against the car door, getting a better look at her.

"Pay off my car." She watched the frown appear on the older woman's face.

"Honey, I didn't have anything to do with your car."

"It wasn't either of the Tellers or you than whom?"

"Looks like my baby girl has a secret admire." She rolled her eyes at the woman's suggestive tone, Bonnie didn't have time to be playing around with anyone. "You should give someone a chance." Leaning over Bonnie kissed Luann on the cheek, ignoring the advice and got out of the car when they pulled into the Teller- Morrow lot.

Luann beeped the horn as she drove out of the garage parking, leaving her with the few bikes in the lot. She waved to the couple of mechanics in the garage as she made her way to her car. Opening the car door she swore under her breath as her handbag somehow fell over, spilling everything between the seat and floor, she bend over to reach into the space between the gear stick and seat. "You alright there lass?"

A blush covered her face as she realised her ass was sticking up in the air, standing up straight she fixed her shirt as she glanced up at the Scots man. "I've got everything handled, thanks."

Chibs bent over and picked up a pen from the ground at her feet, placing it in her handbag sitting in the driver's seat. "Glad everything is fine." He simply walked away, heading towards the reaper door.

Clearing her throat, she got into the car mumbling under her breath as she wasn't sure what the Scots man was talking about. Bonnie reversed out of the parking lot and turned onto the main road to pick up the boys from Day Care.

As she pulled into the parking lot of The Sun Child Care as she realised the meaning of Chibs comment. She was going to kill the man between Jax and Chibs shouting out for her, it made her feel as if the independence she had grown over the years was getting ripped from under her feet.


	4. FOUR

**FOUR**

She was tempted to say something to Chibs as he lazed on her couch, she also wanted to kick him out but she knew that would get her a call from Jax about her safety. She still wasn't aware what the dangerous problem was, she hadn't had any threats though that didn't stop Jax from sending the _body guard_ to the house.

Bonnie ignored the man in the lounge and turned to the sausages over on the stove. One more night and she'll finally be able to relax, though the grocery shopping will need to be done before she could completely let go, her visitors seem to be eating everything within sight.

"Aunt Bonnie, is dinner almost ready?" Ethan raced to the kitchen bench, watching his aunt serve dinner scrunching his face up at the sight of the peas. "Do we have to have vegetables?"

"Vegetables will make you grow big and strong." Chibs came up behind the kid lifting him in the air; squeals of joy filled the kitchen before Ethan was placed back on his feet. "Why don't you go sit at the table?" Without complaining Ethan sat in _his _spot at the dining room table. Bonnie watched the two of them, she felt slightly panicked at how easy Ethan seemed with the Son, someone who had only been spending a couple of days with them.

Her wondering thoughts made her forget what she was doing, making her soft skin touch the hot pot. "_Shit_." She dropping the pot into the sink and she turned the cold tap on, a white mark appear on the side of her wrist. "Good on you Bonnie." She muttered under her breath, feeling her skin going numb from the water.

"You alright?" She freezed up at the feel of him close behind her, reaching around her to check her arm. "Doesn't look to bad." She frowned at him.

"And how can you be sure of that?" Her voice turned slightly cocky; there was no way he could know such things about the human body.

"I was a medic back in the day." He gave her a smirk making her eyes flicker over to the badge on his vest that proved his point. His fingers slide over her burn, her eyes turned to Chibs as his movement smoothed her. She wondered if medics knew information about the body, like all the pleasurable points within someone. "You'll live." The soft whisper of his voice made Bonnie watched his lips turn into a smile. He moved forward slightly, making her panic. She was saved by his phone, it started to vibrate in his pocket filling the room with a new tension that she was never aware of.

Turning away, Bonnie switch off the tap and cursed herself as she put the spilled potatoes into the tipped over pot in the sink. She watched in the reflection of the window as Chibs pulled out his phone only to snap it shut moments later. "I have to go lass." Looking over her shoulder, she nodded her head as he scuffled up Ethan and Conan's hair before exiting the house.

Bonnie glanced down at the four plates set on the bench waiting to be served; she shook her head placing one of the simple white plates back onto the shelf. "Aunt Bonnie I'm hungry." Conan's voice made her flush at her previous thoughts with the kids so close.

"Coming right up baby boy." Grabbing the tea towel from the bench she moved the pot onto the table and started serving up a dinner for three.

Everything that happened in the last few weeks was worth it when she saw the smiles of her nephews' faces as they pulled up to Mathew's house, their father standing at the door way with the same silly grin. "Daddy!" Ethan was out of the car before Bonnie could take her seat belt off with Conan following close behind him with the monkey getting dragged along the ground as they raced to the door.

Sitting inside the house, Mathew was the first to speak while they watched the kids play in the lounge in front of them. "I realise that I owe you a lot from what Jax has been talking about." Bonnie took a slip of the coke, glancing at the same can in her brother's hand; it was good to see him not drinking.

"We're family, nothing changes that and I'll always be there for my family." It was something Gemma had told her after the passing of her mother.

"I'll pay you back." She shook her head, of course Jax would tell him about the bills. She knew Mathew didn't have that kind of money to hand out, he needs all he can get to look after the family in front of him.

"It wasn't any trouble." She took another slip of the coke before speaking again, not allowing Mathew to think anymore on the subject. "Has Ethan told you about the play?" Mathew smiled at the boys on the floor at her question. Ethan had talked non-stop when they entered the house with Conan nodding his head, telling his father in every small detail about the last few weeks including the school play which he happen to be staring in the next few days.

"Yeah." The simple answer made the feeling of dread hit her stomach.

"Please say you'll go." Bonnie hated the plead in her own voice but she would do anything to see her boys' smiling.

"I'll have to talk to my new boss." His tone made her give him a sidewards glance. "Clay has...taken me into the business...with fixing the cars." She closed her eyes for a second sending a silent prayer to Gemma and Jackson for pulling the strings. She just hoped he wouldn't be pulled into the club business, only the garage work.

"I'm sure you'll be able to make it." She persisted.

"If I don't, Gemma will stick her heel up my ass." Their quiet laughter filled the room as the siblings knew that Gemma Teller Morrow would not hesitate in kicking either of their butts.

When the school play came around, they had filled the row of seats in the school room. Once Mathew asked Gemma about the play, she was happy to give him the day off and he invited her along. Gemma accepted, with her invitation Clay was joined with her, leading to Jax, Chibs and Luann. Ethan was shining with happiness with the group of people supporting him. Jax was the closest thing the boys had for an Uncle while Gemma, Clay and Luann were like grandparents, and Chibs couldn't be left out after Ethan had taken a liking to him, his new pal. Bonnie had spent nights listening to Ethan plead for her to invite Chibs, with the man spending time around her, Chibs had bonded with Ethan and apparently Chibs knew everything about the play.

That was how she needed up next to the Scotsman and Luann on her other side in a dark room. She couldn't quiet follow the plot of the story with the man beside her constantly rubbing against her leg. As hard as she tried to listen to the play, Bonnie kept glancing at the Scotsman trying to take in every detail of the man without giving herself away. The grey and white strikes running through his black hair attracted her as much as the brown eyes. Her eyes followed down his nose to the two half circle cuts on his cheeks, she couldn't help but want to know the story behind them, the mystery. She continued her way down staring at the lips, lips that turned into a knowing smirk. Bonnie looked back the stage knowing she had been caught in the act, if she didn't know any better Bonnie would have said he had be-witched her with his Scottish charm.

They were having a family dinner, not one of Gemma's dinners but a Luann Delaney one. And it seemed once again, Luann forgot the garlic bread for the roast. Leaving the boys with her brother, Bonnie was sent to collect the bread before arriving for dinner. She was grateful that Luann had talked the Scottish man to giving her a night off to have some her personal space. The bodyguard job seem to be slowing down a bit, giving her a longer leash to work with as Chibs didn't shadow her around Luann's house but merely trailed behind her car to make sure the drive was safe.

It was easy enough to find the twin pack of garlic bread in the supermarket, with her arms loaded she paused at the row of soft drink, she usually didn't get the boys anything with sugar as it made them unbearable to look after but she grabbed a large bottle of coke because she wasn't the one putting the boys to bed, She smiled at the thought of giving her brother, the kids back hyper. The smile didn't last long as she spotted a man clearly checking her out, it made her skin crawl. Taking a steady breath, she walked towards the counter deciding that she didn't need to wonder the grocery store any longer.

After paying, she dropped the loose change into her handbag, and she grabbed the plastic bag. She froze as the same man stood out the window in front of her, close to the double doors that led to her car. She cursed herself at the thought of being scared - she was a porn star, she had to deal with men like him a millions times at parties, though theses times she had a security guard to keep tabs on the men. The last thought didn't boost her confidence but she continued to make her way to the double doors. She could feel the eyes on her and silently wished that she had worn something less reviling as she walked to her car.

She didn't hear a second pair of footsteps behind her as she popped the car boot open she started to unload the bags. "Do you need a hand?" She glanced up at the taller man not recognising him.

"No thank you." Ignoring her request, he grabbed the last bag from her hands only to have the same guy from the store standing behind her. "What's this about?" Her voice was strong, showing the opposite of her true feelings.

"Georgie Caruso." The name made her freeze; she knew no good would come out of the guys. Bonnie had heard multiple times of Luann bitching about the other porn producer. Her fight and flight response kicked in, making her turn her back on them as she tried to reach the driver's side. The pull of her hair stopped her as she was pushed into the body of one of the men.

Her body ached as she leaned against her car alone. She clutched her keys in her hand before moving her stiff body getting into the car, she didn't bother going to Luann's but straight home.

Leaving the grocery's in the car, she walked straight into the house grabbing herself a beer, something that seem to be stocked in her house ever since Chibs had been hanging around. Pressing number two on the phone speed, it dialled Luann's number allowing her to take another sip before someone picked up. "Hello?" She almost wished that Mathew was the one to answer the phone, he could be easily fooled.

"Hey Luann, I'm not feeling too well." Bonnie knew she was leaving it vague.

"Do you want me to come around baby?" Luann's tone reminded Bonnie of her mother's voice whenever one of them use to get sick as kids.

"I'm just going to lie down, there's no point."

"Alright baby, get some rest and get better."

"Night." She painfully waited for the reply before hanging up the phone and falling onto the couch wincing at the ache running through her back. Bonnie took another drink hoping for the alcohol would numb her body.

Bonnie groaned at hearing the roar of a motorbike through her street, she was waiting for it to pass her house only to have the headlight shine through the thin curtains of the lounge. She thought it would have been Chibs to walk through the door or even Jax, instead the Sergeant at Arms strolled through her door like he owned the place. "Jesus Christ Doll." He didn't say any more and walked further into the house, grabbing the first aid kit in the bathroom and making his way back to Bonnie on the couch.

"Luann called ya." He nodded his head, his mouth a straight hard line as he wiped up the cuts on her head. "Georgie Caruso is the problem." The problem that had bodyguards watching her every move. .

"The scumbag is stealing away her performers, using physical abuse and threats." She snorted at the last part, she knew how Caruso was gaining his performers, she found out first hand.

Tig continued to clean her face, no questions asked. In that sense she was glad Tig happen to be the one, she didn't have to answer a million questions but simply comfort from his presence. Tig wouldn't admit to actually caring about anyone, let alone a woman who doesn't happen to be an Old Lady or Gemma, but Bonnie knew he cared for her. Apart from the helping hands of Gemma and Luann, Tig happened to be the rock that helped at the strangest of times.

Hell, she knew what his job as Sergeant at Arms involved and that he could be a nut case but he never once laid a hand on her. For reason, Tig was always the person _there_ when each earth shattering change happened, her father's death followed by her mothers. She always had the suspicion that Tig may have had feelings for her mother, the reason to him taking her under his wing, but she knew better than to be asking questions. "You're going to have a pearler on your cheek Bonns." He cleared his throat, his whole character changing in front of her, he wouldn't be Tig if he stuck to the emotional ways. "I need a beer." Instead of grabbing his own from the fridge, he took her beer finishing it off. "Let's get you to bed Doll." She winced at the arm around her waist but didn't complain grateful for the help.

**Delaney Delaney**


	5. FIVE

**FIVE**

Her body ached though the smell of caffeine filled her nose bringing some comfort. She wouldn't admit out loud, but she glad that Tig had stayed the night on the couch, never asking for an explanation when she suggested it. She winced making her way to the kitchen following the sweet smell of coffee.

Leaning against the kitchen bench, Tig had his own coffee in hands while on the bench was a steaming cup and two tablets beside it. Bonnie went straight for the bench, drowning the tablets before sitting on one of the bar stools opposite him. "Morning." He looked over his mug raising a simple eyebrow. She knew better than to greet him before ten o'clock but she couldn't help the temptation, not to mention her couch wasn't the softest.

"The club will need to know what happened."

"Tig." Her voice came out as a whine; he held his hand up stopping her from uttering a single word.

"I'll talk to the club about last night, but don't go bitching about someone being here." He pointed a finger at her until he got a simple nod. He rolled his eyes, his heavy boots sounded against the carpet as he made his way to the door, no doubt to fill the club in on the night events. "And lock the door will ya." It was her turn to roll her eyes, it always seem to be his way of goodbye. They knew she hardly locked the door unless her nephews were staying the night. At the sound of the motorbike, she locked the door and made her way to her bathroom for a much needed bath.

The relaxing bath didn't last as long as Bonnie would have like it. Gemma, the queen of hearts came through her bathroom door making her jump, in result spilling water over the side of the bath tub. Bonnie was starting to regret giving the Old Lady a key to her house. "Get up Honey, we're getting breakfast." As quick as the woman entered the room, she was gone disturbing something else in her house.

It felt like primary school again with her clothes set out on the bed, slipped the clothes on grateful for the areas it covered. Making her way to the mirror she winced at the sight of her reflection, she started to mask her face with makeup to cover up the bruises. Tig was right, she did have a pearler on her cheek making her face seem unbalanced.

When entering the lounge room, Gemma was found tapping her foot impatiently before dragging Bonnie out of the house towards the shiny black car. The silence that filled the vehicle made her slightly nervous. Bonnie didn't want to involve Gemma, it wasn't her business but Gemma being who she was, was going to make it her business and stare Bonnie down at every untruth word that slipped from her mouth.

It wasn't until Bonnie followed Gemma into the local diner for breakfast with her head held high at the stares did Gemma finally utter a word. "God damn people have nothing better to do." She muttered under her breath before taking a seat. "You should have told me, called me." Bonnie picked at her nails. Knowing very well the look on the woman's face, she felt like a kid when her mother use to scowl out at her. "And don't you even think about lying to my face like you did Luann last night." Gemma stopped speaking as the waitress came towards the table and Bonnie finally looked up at the woman seeing the hard line of her mouth.

"Good morning Gemma." The one thing about a small town, everyone knew everyone.

"Morning Petra, we'll have the usual." Petra jotted down on her pad before leaving to the kitchen. Gemma turned to the window, the edge of her mouth set angrily. "One of the boys are going to be staying with you twenty-four seven and don't even think about complaining. I have half the mind to kick your ass back into shape but I'm guessing Tig alright took care of that."

Bonnie nodded her head not daring enough to speak a word unless spoken to. Tig hadn't poked at her for trying to battle the night by herself but the few words and pointed looks he sent her way told her enough to think twice. Once Tig speaks, there is no denying or fighting him. It's his way or the high way and she had learnt that the hard way in her rebel teenage years. Bonnie was about to ask who was going to be on for bodyguard duty when the sound of a lone motorbike reached her ears. She let out a groan when the bike came into view, parking in the diner lot. It was soon followed with her eyes rolling as Gemma raised an eyebrow, smirking at the young woman in front of her.

The loud of the boots stopped at their table and Bonnie merely raised an eyebrow at him, not willing to move over for the man, but Gemma stood up with her handbag over her shoulder. "Take my seat Chibs. Just remembered Clay wanted me to fill out some important paper work." She smiled leaning over to give Bonnie a kiss on the cheek lingering near her ear. "Play nice Bon." She was tempted to tell the woman to stuff it where the sun don't shine but smiled instead.

When Bonnie glanced at Chibs his eyes were staring intensely at her bruised cheek making her feel more self-conscious. "See you have baby-sitting duty."

"Not too bad watching a lass like you." His eyes gave her a once over, suddenly making her realise why Gemma picked the V neck top. Petra came with their breakfast before she could respond, distracting her with the smell of eggs and bacon, the hash brown on the side make her stomach growl making her realise how hungry she really was from missing out on dinner.

The ride back to her place was wonderful, the rumble of the motorbike and the wind threading through her hair made her understand the reason to people loving bikes. They gave you a sense of freedom and cleaned the cobwebs of your mind. Not to mention the striking smell drifting from Chibs as she laid her head on his shoulder with her arms wrapped around him. If she was true to herself, she was glad Chibs was the one to be put on watch duty instead of one of the other Sons'.

When the drive way of her house came into view she felt hesitant, whether it was the end of the incredible ride or letting the man back inside her house after his fast departure earlier weeks she didn't know. She unbuckled the helmet that he insisted she wear during the ride, and sat it on the handle bars before making her way up the stairs to her door way. With the door unlock, Chibs pushed past and searched through the house for any types of threat. Without waiting for an OK, she stepped through the thus hold and made her way to the kitchen to grab a wine for herself because she was definitely in need of a glass if the rest of the day was going to progress like this.

She closed her eyes and hummed as the sensation of the red wine running down her throat, making her feel bliss. Upon opening her eyes, they rolled at Chibs leaning against the wooden island between them. "A beer?" She guessed.

"Wine." She tried to mask her surprise at the request as she searched for another glass for the biker behind her, she couldn't imagine a man dress in leather sipping on a wine glass. Pouring him a glass, she watched him take a sip, waiting for the man to have some foul reaction from the taste. There was no such reaction, except for the corner of one side of his mouth lifting into a half smile. Tig would have called her a bloody idiot if she ever tried handing the man a glass again, the dead look in Tig's eyes would have made any man run in the other direction. "What is the plan for today lass?" She raised an eyebrow at the man, who said her plans had anything to with him? She ignored the question and took a seat down on the couch, if it wasn't for the blasted bruises on her face or the aches in her body she would have done some shopping, but she knew her tempter was fragile and one wrong look at her would mean spending the night at the police station.

Bonnie took another sip of wine as the couch dips beside her. "Let's talk about something?"

"Like what?" She snapped at the Scotsman and took another sip.

"The story of your connection to the club." She knew it was bound to come up, she was surprised Juice or Half Sack hadn't already asked about it. Chibs hadn't been around the club house when everything happened, as far as she knew he was still in the good books and didn't come to Charming until a few months later.

"Mum was friends with Gemma, Gemma with the club." She hated the topic of her mother, it hurt even more speaking about her. "She met Dad, they fell in love. Dad got drinking, drugs resulting to liver failed." She took a sip of the wine. "You know the usual fucked up family story." Bonnie sunk into the cushions of the couch keeping her eyes to the TV, not saying another word and Chibs didn't push, he simply put his arm on the back couch.

She became lost in the sound and pictures of the TV until the feel of his fingers started on her back. It brought tingled filling her with a desire, she blamed it on the long months of taking care of everyone else and not her own needs. She leaned back against him, soaking in his warmth and the wine in her system.

Without thoughts of consequences, she turned her head up and simply took in his appearance. It took seconds for her to realise how close he was, instead of moving backwards, she went forward feeling a rush of adrenaline at the touch of his lips, the kiss felt nothing like the men at CaraCara. She leaned back to find him already watching her with interest, that quickly turned to passion in his eyes only grew by the second until his lips crushed against hers again, making her grip for something, anything at the feelings running through her. When Chibs lifted her from the couch, she instantly wrapped her legs firmly around him and got lost in the feeling of the man holding her.

In those moments when the pair came to their release, Chibs felt some type of connection from the woman underneath him, maybe it was the soft body under his hands or it could have been the way she pleaded his name at her climax. Either way, he reached to push sweaty hair away from her eyes as he shifted to his side, watching the woman beside him fall into a sleep with a relaxed sign. He turned onto his back and rested his arm under his head, letting the pleasant sensation run through him, though it wasn't enough to stop the regret from swarming him.


	6. SIX

**SIX**

Rolling onto her side, Bonnie shivered at the cold sheets that touched her skin, and slowly opened her eyes to the bright room to find the spot next to her empty. A feeling started to form in her stomach as she realised that he had left, she was simply another warm spot in bed for him. She cursed under her breath for being so silly and started to get ready for the day – she should have known better.

When she reached the kitchen freshly dressed and clothed, she noticed that the house was empty and there was no Son around to follow her every movement. Taking advantage of the freedom, she didn't waste any time with breakfast but grabbed her handbag and headed straight for her car for a drive out of Charming.

It didn't take too long to get to Stockton state prison, though it was enough time to have her mobile start ringing and she had long ago switched it to vibrate – she wasn't in the damn mood to talk to anybody in Charming.

She pulled up to the prison and made her way through the visitor checks, she put her personal belongings into a locker and followed the security guard down the hallway to the visiting area. She was slightly nervous about seeing Otto, it had been awhile since her last visit and she felt slightly guilty at not seeing him more often.

When she walked into the visitor area and her eyes landed on Otto, guilt ate at her again but for another reason, the image of Bobby in Luann's house came to mind. She hated that Luann was treating Otto like this, but she couldn't betray Luann in that way.

Getting closer to the man, he stood and briefly embraced her before sitting down at their table. "How have ya been girl?"

"Good, never a dull moment." She joked.

"How's that brother of yours?" He asked, knowing fully well what the boy could get into.

"Alright, Gemma and Jax help with him." Then she remembered the other night after her incident. "And Tig."

"Of course he'd be there somewhere." The tone of Otto's voice caught her slightly by surprise.

"He helped me the other night with an incident." She defend, feeling somewhat protective of the man who seem to be there when others weren't.

"What happened?"

She let out a sign, realising on her slip up. She didn't need to be worrying the man about situations that he couldn't help with but she couldn't lie either. "This guy is trying to take Luann's girls."

"What's the club doing to help?" He fired the question at her.

"Clay has got the Sons looking after some of the girls and Luann." Bonnie said, hoping to ease the man's mind.

"And is there a Son watching your backside?" He asked without hesitation.

"_Yeah_." She had a feeling of what was about to be said.

"Then why ain't he here?" His sharp tone made her wince, making her feel like a kid again when they spent time at the Delaney's house. He didn't need to interrogation her to know that she had pulled a run on the club. "They are there to protect your ass, they can't do that if they're not around." Otto stood up, their time together getting close to an end. "Get your ass straight to the garage, no bullshitting Bonnie." He instructed and left with the guard.

When she drove the road between Charming and Stockton, she was tempted to drive straight to her place instead but she knew one way or another, Otto would find out what she'd done and she couldn't stand disobeying the man who had let her brother and herself into his house when their parents vanished.

She hadn't even reached Charming when she pasted a couple of bikes sitting on the side of the road. She drove past them and her stomach launched forward at the sound of the Harleys' roar following behind her soon after. She briefly thought about pulling over but chose to continue driving when she caught sight of the Scotsman riding beside the Vice President, she'd go straight to the garage and pray Gemma wasn't there.

Pulling into the garage, her luck was sinking further as Gemma stood at the office door, her arms crossed over her chest. As Bonnie got out from her car, it wasn't the woman that got to her first. "What the hell are you thinking Bonnie?!" Jax strode over to her, the expression on his face clearly showing how upset he was about her disappearance. "We have girls getting _hurt_ left, right and centre _and_ you just _leave_!" He didn't give her a chance to defend herself. "What happened to answering your bloody phone? You're lucky I'm not chaining you to the bloody stripper pole!"

"_Jax_." Gemma came beside the younger pair trying to ease some of the tension.

"Answer your damn phone next time." He didn't cast another look at either women as he stormed off into the club house.

She felt shaken by his outburst, it was unusual to see the crack in his calm demeanour. "I'd stay around the club today if I were you." Gemma warned without a hint of sympathy and walked back to the office, leaving Bonnie unsure what exactly she should do.

Her choice was made for her when she saw Chibs follow Jax into the club house, not even a backwards glance in her direction and that hurt. Going to the safest possible company, she went into the garage and leaned against the closest bench, near the curly head Son working on the latest car. "Gave everyone a scare there Doll." Tig said taking a quick glance at the woman to see she was fine before turning his eyes back to the car.

"Even you?" She teased, knowing that there wasn't many things in this world that could shake up the Sergeant at Arms.

"Just answer your phone next time." He stated, not actually answering her question.

"You're mad too." Her day didn't seem to improve, there was roughly a handful of people who she was on their shit list.

"Look, we don't know what Caruso is capable of." Tig started to wipe the grease from his hands, figuring he wouldn't get much done with the woman talking to him. "I don't think he could kill someone but he seems like the type of guys who would hire someone to."

"I didn't really think of what ifs." She admitted.

"Momma bear over there," Tig nodded his head to the office. "Was ready to rip some heads off when she got no answer."

"I should probably go see her." Bonnie said, not looking forward with having to face the dragon.

"I'd let her cool down for a little bit longer." Tig advised.

She thought about Gemma's words of advice moments ago. "Well what am I meant to do in the mean time?"

"Take me out for lunch." Tig flashed her a chucky grin. If it was anyone she would have thought he was hitting on her but he'd never one tried to lay a hand on her.

"Lunch sounds pretty good." She agreed after having skipped breakfast.

The pair sat in the diner, they were half way through eating their lunch when Tig brought an unwanted topic to the table. "I saw the Scots working a sweat in the boxing ring this morning." He waited to see if the woman would say anything. "Wasn't he meant to be at yours?"

She thought about pushing the subject away but it would be nice to take some of her frustration out on someone else, even if it was Tig. "He left… me early this morning." She saw the recognition in the man's eyes, he received the silent message without her actually having to say the words.

"He didn't mention anything?" He knew that most of the Son got with the crow eaters or the CaraCara girls but this wasn't some woman, she was Bonnie Gipps, a SAMCRO girl. The shake of her head already confirmed what he knew. "Maybe you scared him away."

"I don't think I'm _that_ bad in the sack."

Tig cleared his throat feeling somewhat uncomfortable with the subject, this was Gemma's area. "That's not what I mean." Not wanting to get into too much detail, he finished his burger off and started to get up. "Come on, let's head back to the club and find you a sitter."

A small smirk came to his lips at hearing the cursing woman following behind him, at least he manage to direct her thoughts somewhere else.

When they reached back to the garage, Tig and Bonnie went their separate ways. She walked towards the office knowing from the black vehicle in the lot that Gemma was still around.

The door of the office was wide open so she hesitantly took a step into the office, standing close to the door while Gemma finished signing off some of the papers. "Are you going to take a seat or just stand?" The older woman questioned, her eyes briefly flashing to the other woman. Taking the invitation, Bonnie took a seat on the couch and waited. "So what's got your knickers in a twist?" Gemma stacked the papers aside, giving the woman her full attention.

"Nothing." Bonnie didn't really want Gemma to know about the events last night, it would no doubt make her think there was something going on, which Chibs made clear of their relationship.

"Your brothers hasn't started up again?" Gemma question, watching the woman shake her head. "It wouldn't have anything to do a Scots man?" She raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

Bonnie knew it was worthless lying to Gemma, nothing went under her radar. "Perhaps, though it was nothing."

"_Nothing_ doesn't put a man in a foul mood." The older woman had never known Chibs to be up tight but that was exactly how he had been all day.

"_Nothing_ is happening, now may I go home?" She questioned, not wanting to listen anymore about the man and his confusing behaviour.

"I'll go get one of the guys for you." Gemma threw the woman a smirk before heading out the office to find a Son.

Bonnie followed her out to the parking lot and leaned against the car, waiting to head home. She was slightly shock by the Son that came from the reaper door and walked over to her, it wasn't who she was expecting after Gemma's talk. "You ready to head home?" Juice asked casually, hands in his cargo pants.

"Yeah, you'll follow?"

"I'll be right behind you." He stated, walking towards his motorbike. She followed his example and got into her car, she let herself finally take a deep, shaky breath in as she came to the conclusion that she'd fucked up somehow.

It was ten o'clock in the morning when Bonnie pulled up to CaraCara, the motorbike pulling up beside her when she got out of the car. Going into the warehouse, she was greeted with co-workers and went to get ready for her performance. "Bon Bon!" Luann called from the set. She made her way over to Luann, guessing the woman simply wanted to check on her. Bonnie stood off to the side, waiting for Luann to finish with the shoot. "Cut! Have a break."

"Everything all right?" Bonnie asked when the woman turned to her.

"I have an offer for you, there is a party booked tomorrow night. I thought you'd be interested in the extra cash to help with Ethan and Conan." Luann suggested, remembering the conversation about child care and house bills.

The young woman bite her bottom lip, she didn't really like doing parties but Luann had a point. "That would be great, thanks."

"I'll text ya the details tonight."

"Sounds good." Bonnie agreed, heading to the dress room with a quick smile at Luann.

Putting her belongings away, she passed a blond and the name on her lips caught Bonnie's attention. "Voice message usually mean people don't want to talk to you." She remarked to Ima who stood near the wall.

"Then why did he call me last night?" The blonde said. Bonnie's stomach dropped at the update of her brother and Ima interacting again, she was nothing but bad news for Mathew.

"If you know what's best for you, you'll stay away from Mathew."

"And what exactly will you do about it if I don't?" Ima dared, stepping away from the wall to stand in front of her.

"Let's just say, you won't be fit for any performance." Bonnie threatened, letting Ima fill in the rest. She was tempted then to break Ima's nose but knew from the teacher suit that Luann needed her for the day. It was confirmed when Ima's name was called for the next shoot, the woman threw her one last glare before turning on her heel to the set.

The sun had started going down when the car and motorbike pulled up at her house, she didn't waste any time with getting inside and picking something out of the freezer for dinner. "What do you feel like having Juice?" She asked while staring at the bulk of frozen meat.

Juice was slightly taken away by the question, it was rare for others to ask for his opinion. "Um… whatever you want."

"_Juice_." She looked away from the meat to the man standing in her kitchen.

It wasn't the first time he had heard that tone and knew better than to argue. "You got steak?"

"Steak it is." She pulled out two piece and put them into the microwave. "You good for veggies?" She received a nod to confirm that he was alright with her choice. "There's beer in the fridge."

Juice got up from the stool and grabbed a beer. "Do you want one?"

"Please." She answered, peeling the potatoes.

Juice popped the top off a beer and passed it to her with a smile. "I hope there isn't too many hard feelings." He seemed nervous which caught her attention from the food. "The bet was simply meant for fun."

"A_ bet_?" Bonnie asked, having no idea what Juice was speaking about.

"_Shit."_ He cursed under his breath at the disbelieving expression across her face. "That isn't what you and Chibs are fighting about?" He hoped that the answer was 'yes' but his gut told him otherwise.

"It is now." She stated, her appetite vanishing.


	7. SEVEN

**SEVEN**

She felt used after Juice's news. Some people may see it as foolish for her to feel that way because she was a sex worker, but that was work, it wasn't who she was. Afterwards in the kitchen, she wanted to demand some kind of explanation about it, instead she stopped what she was doing and went straight to her bedroom to avoid the temptation of going out there and hunting for answers, for Chibs.

Waking up the next morning, those feelings of betrayal was still fresh but she had a clear mind. She followed her normal morning routine and walked out to the kitchen, making herself a much needed coffee. She heard noise coming from the lounge and Juice appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, head down looking like a guilty child but Bonnie didn't have the heart to say anything to him at the moment.

When the kettle finished boiling, she made her coffee and started on breakfast. The house stayed silent the whole time she prepared her eggs and toast, it was the knock at the door that broke the quietness. She dared a quick look at Juice to see if he was expecting anyone but he was already walking to the door. She thought her eyes were deceiving her when she saw the Scottish Son come through her door, the hard line of his mouth told her that Juice had contacted him and she couldn't believe _he_ thought it would be alright to come into her home.

After speaking in low voices at the door, Juice turned to her. "Bonnie, I'm going to head-"

"You are _not_ leaving me with him today." She interrupted Juice, trying to not yell the words at the young Son.

"Clay sent him over." Juice seemed a little unsure in how to handle the situation, he took a glance at Chibs who hadn't said a word to Bonnie, simply watched her.

"Well I'm sure whatever Clay wants you to do, Chibs can do." She stated, not wanting the man within talking distance near her.

"Aunt Bonnie!" Ethan's voice cut through the tension of room, Conan coming into the house behind him. "Chibs!" The excitement in Ethan's tone cut through Bonnie. "Are you staying with us today?" He asked Chibs, his hand grabbing onto the Son's hand and pulling him further into the house.

She swore Chibs kept eye contact with her while answering her nephew. "Yep, you can't get rid of me." Bonnie was tempted to say something but she didn't want to have this conversation with her nephews' in the house.

Conan grabbed onto her hand, distracting her for a moment. She reached down and picked him up as Mathew came to the door. "Morning Bons." He send a nod to the two Sons and leant in to give his sister a quick kiss on the cheek. "You still right to look after the boys?"

Honesty, she had forgotten about agreeing to take the boys for the day after hearing about Chibs. "It's no problem." She answered as Conan laid his head down on her shoulder.

"Thanks so much!" Mathew reached forward to kiss his boys' goodbye, giving Bonnie a chance to check him over. He wore the Son's T-shirt for the garage, his hair was freshly washed and facial hair was shaved – he appeared to be in great shape even with Ima suggesting there was something happening between the two of them, maybe he finally told her no. "I'll pick them up this afternoon."

"Not too late." She advised, remembering the party Luann offered her for extra work.

"No later than six." He flashed her a smile and left through the front door. Juice quickly followed her brother out, giving her no time to demand for his ass to come back.

Closing the front door, she watched Ethan explain to Chibs how he wanted the train track to be set. The boy was so innocent, smiling at the Son without a clue to the tension between the two adults. Bonnie desperately wanted to kick the Son out of her house but she couldn't do that to Ethan.

Glancing away from the two on the floor, she turned her attention to the boy in her arms. "You hungry Conan?" The kid slowly nodded his head and she took them into the kitchen so she could make some toast for the boy.

It wasn't until lunch time with the kids outside playing that Chibs managed to catch Bonnie alone. After Juice had told him about last night, he knew the woman was pissed and that he'd have to stop avoiding her to get her to understand. "Bonnie?" He took a seat at one of the stools at the kitchen bench.

She cursed him at hearing her name come from his lips. She didn't acknowledge that he was sitting in front of her and continued making the sandwiches for lunch. When it was clear he wouldn't be leaving her alone, she spoke up. "I have nothing to say to you."

"_Oh_ I doubt that." Chibs stated, knowing that she no doubt had many tastefully words to throw in his direction. "I want you to know the truth."

"That you slept with me for a bet." She answered, trying to disengage herself from the words.

"It may have been the plan to begin with," He saw her hand tighten into a fist at his words. "But that night, I slept with you for another reason." He didn't quite know what else to say, he was trying to sort through the mess in his own head. Sitting across from her, he could remember her hair smelt like coconut and the way she trembled under his hands that night, than there was the feelings she sparked inside of him, something he hadn't felt for his wife. "Can we start over?"

She tensed at his words. She was fighting with him, not giving him a second chance. "A new start?"

"Aye, get to know each other." He watched a deep line appear between her eyebrows.

"Let me think about it." She said it slowly, almost curious.

Chibs relaxed slightly in his seat, the woman hadn't given him a straight out 'no'. "An answer by the end of the week?"

She simply nodded her head in agreement, turning her attention back to the sandwiches. That gave her three days to decide what she wanted.

Later that night she leant against the wall, watching her nephews' and Chibs with interest. Ethan was always an outgoing type of boy, easy to get along with other people while his younger brother Conan was the opposite. Watching Conan now, she was happy to see the large smile gracing his lips.

The knock at the door distracted her, pulling her from a view that she would like to have for herself one day. She shook her head at Chibs when he went to get up and answered the door herself, Mathew stood on the other side. "Hey, how were they?"

"Like angels." She replied, never having any trouble with the kids. Bonnie opened the door wider for Mathew to walk into the house, he took a seat on the couch and Conan was climbing onto his father's lap within seconds. "They've had dinner."

"Thanks." Mathew sounded tired but at ease. She liked the knowledge that her older brother was getting back on his feet, she missed him. "Hey Chibs." Mathew greeted the other Son which made Bonnie realise that he knew nothing about the argument the two were in. "Guessing it was quiet around here today?"

"Nothing new here." Chibs replied.

Bonnie looked between the two men, obviously she had missed something. "Would someone mind telling me what happened?"

"Lyla was harassed by Georgie today, she has Opie looking out for her." Chibs was the one to answer her.

Bonnie realise that maybe having her own body guard wasn't such a bad idea after all. "Is Lyla alright?" She didn't know the woman to well. They knew each other from Cara Cara and they've had to do a few parties together but she didn't want any harm coming to her.

"Just a scare, Opie's taken care of her." The Son reassured Bonnie.

"Op will look after her." She repeated to herself for comfort. She knew Opie enough to know he could handle himself and anything thrown in his direction. The club business was probably good for him to get his mind off Donna's passing away.

"Well I better take the kids and let you get to work." Mathew shifted Conan to his hip and started to get Ethan ready to leave the house.

"How'd you know about that?" Bonnie questioned her brother, she hadn't mentioned anything about her shifts to him.

"Luann came around today looking for Gemma." He stated, helping Ethan put on his jacket. "_And_, you should keep the pay to yourself." Mathew said quietly to her. Luann had hinted at his sister's involvement with paying the child care.

"At least let me help with one of them?" Bonnie asked, remembering the large bill.

"And how are you meant to save up and get out of Cara Cara when you're giving money away?" Mathew threw back at her, knowing that she always spoke about leaving the porn business and going out to get a degree.

"He has a point lass." Chibs said from beside them.

She was tempted to tell the Son to butt out of their conversation but she noticed Ethan standing between the two men, watching them talking. "_Fine_." She stepped forward and opened the door for the family.

"Love you too." Mathew teased at hearing her tone and left the house with two waving kids.

She closed the front door, turning to see Chibs behind her. "I've got work in half an hour." She made her way down the hallway to pick up her bag and came back to find Chibs sitting on the couch.

"You doing a party?" Chibs questioned, following her out the door.

"Yeah." She locked the front door and started for her car.

"What do you usually do at a party?" She turned around to face him at his personal question.

"What I do, doesn't concern you." They weren't in a relationship of any type, she wasn't even sure if he'd be put into the friend category now.

"And what if I want it to be?" His question sounded honest as he watched her, making her feel somewhat uneasy about the direction of their conversation.

"We'll you have to earn that." She was satisfied with her answer, moving to get into her car.

"And I will." He promised.

"You aren't doing to great so far." She replied closing the driver side door and starting the engine of her car.

It was the next morning after the Cara Cara party, she felt drained by the events of last night. She couldn't get Chibs promise out of her head or the feel of the Asian man's hand on her as they had intercourse. The conversation with Chibs last night had haunted her through the whole night, she couldn't understand why he would want to get involve with a woman who spent her time with strangers. Not wanting to give any more thought to last night, she went and took a shower to clear her mind.

Dressed in her usual jeans and shirt, she finished brushing her hair when the doorbell sounded. Letting out a groan, she made her way towards the door – she hope it was Juice on the other side. When she opened the door, it wasn't a Son like she expected but a woman dressed in a suit. "Can I help you?" She questioned, not recognising the woman.

"Bonnie Gipps?" The woman pulled out her badge at the nod of Bonnie's head. "Agent Stahl, ATF, I would like to ask you some questions about SAMCRO."

"I'd rather not." Bonnie went to close the door, only to have the woman block it with her foot.

"Are you aware about the truth to your parents' death?" Stahl's question made a cold shiver crawl through Bonnie's body. "If you happen to change your mind about talking, give me a call." Stahl held out a business card in which Bonnie hesitantly took. "I'll see you later." The Agent removed her foot and allowed Bonnie to close the door.

She moved into the kitchen, placed the card on the bench and moved to make a coffee. She didn't even get past pouring the milk when she let out a frustrated groan. "What the fuck was she going on about?" She demanded to the quiet kitchen. Making her mind up, she poured her finished coffee into a travel mug and started to leave the house.

Bonnie pulled into the T-M parking lot as Juice was about to put his helmet on, he put it back on his handle bar at seeing the woman pull up. "Is everything alright?" Juice stepped forward making sure nothing had happened.

"Is Gemma about?" She tried to flash Juice a smile.

He nodded towards the garage. "In the office I think."

"Thanks." She headed towards the office, trying to decide how she would bring up the topic of her parents, it was a subject that was rarely spoken about.

She only briefly paused at the office door before entering, starting with the easiest topic. "An ATF Agent came to my house today." Bonnie took a seat on the couch, capturing the Old Lady's attention.

"The damn bitch is talking to everyone." Gemma placed her glasses on the desk. "She's no doubt trying to find a rat."

"Which brings me to what I want to talk to you about?" Bonnie said, a little unsure on how to approach the topic. "She said something about the _truth_ of my parents." The hard line of Gemma's face made her stomach chunk uncomfortably. "Their deaths were an accident right?"

"Baby girl, don't go asking questions you ain't prepared for." Gemma went to turn back to the computer, making Bonnie determined to know the truth.

"I want to know." The tone of the woman's voice made Gemma pause in her work, she didn't want to take a trip down memory lane, it would only leave a hurricane after it's awake.

"Bonnie." Gemma shook her head softly, getting up to close the office door to give the pair some privacy. "Your mother's death wasn't an accident, it was murder."

"Why do you say that?" Bonnie couldn't believe the words coming from the woman, surely someone would have known the details about her mother's death.

"Tanya was seeing another man, your father found out." Gemma knew she was making a mistake about telling the woman the truth, hell Clay will be on her ass about it but Bonnie deserved to know the truth about her parents. "Your father got angry, got carried away."

"Dad wouldn't have-" Bonnie couldn't bring herself to say the words. Yes, their father was a heavy drinker but she had never once seen him lay a hand on her mother.

"Your dad started drinking long before your mother passed away." What Gemma was saying didn't make any sense to her. "Your parents were getting at each other's throat and your mum regularly turned to someone else for comfort." Bonnie stood up from the couch, not liking the direction the conversation was heading.

"Your saying mum was cheating on dad?"

"Doug was your dad, but not your _father_." Gemma spoke in a soft tone, not wanting to distress the woman further. "You and Mathew are related by your mother."

Bonnie suddenly felt dizzy and sat back down on the couch next to Gemma, trying to wrap her mind around this news. "And that's why they were fighting?" Now that Gemma mentioned it, she could remember small snippets from her childhood.

Gemma nodded her head, confirming what the younger woman had already knew. "Your father-"

"Hang on!" Bonnie raised her tone, feeling slightly panicked at the wave of information. "I need to think about this." She got back up and started to gather her belongings.

"Baby, you don't even know who it is." Gemma tried to smooth the woman.

"I can take a wild guess that his a Son." It didn't take a genesis to figure that out, she just wasn't sure if she was ready to find out _who_ yet. "I just need a little bit of time to digest this first." Bonnie gave the older woman a tight smile before leaving the office.

**AN:** Thanks everyone for the amazing response of alerts, favourites and reviews for the story. I know it's been published for a while but I have my heart set on finishing the story! I really just wanted to let people know that the story doesn't follow the storyline of the TV show, though there are some pieces from the show.


	8. EIGHT

**EIGHT**

Bonnie leaned against her car trying to collect her thoughts, she was tempted to drive straight home and pull out the bottle of Jack Daniels. Instead she headed for the club house and walked through the reaper door, going straight for the hallway to the bedrooms because she couldn't bare to look at any of the guys – what if one of them was her father? The questioned screamed in her mind as she knocked on one of the doors in the hallway.

"Hey." Chibs opened the door, surprised to see the woman coming to him after their recent argument.

"Can I come in?" She asked quietly and was reward with the door opening wider. "Could I just lay with you?" Her eyes on the tingled sheets on his bed, she tried to not give too much thought on what she was doing. She wanted somewhere safe and she could remember feeling like that when they had shared the bed together.

He didn't answer her, simply closed the bedroom door and moved towards the bed. Making himself comfortable on the mattress and nodded for the woman to come over. Chibs was tempted to speak up, ask multiple questions but the way Bonnie held her body reminded him of a frightened animal. "You want to talk about it?" When she finally settled with her head on his chest, he caught the scent of a coconut fragrance.

"Everything's gone to hell." At least that's what it felt like to Bonnie, facts that she had believed were turning out to be lies. "Could you just hold me for a while?" She asked quietly.

"Of course lass." Chibs brought an arm around her back and stroked her arm, trying to give some comfort.

Their embrace didn't last long, Bobby's voice shouted from the other side of the wooden door after knocking. "Clay's asking for church in five."

When the pair didn't move, Bonnie finally spoke up deciding it was time to get back to reality. "I should probably let you get up." She briefly felt the nod of his head and got up from the mattress. "I've been thinking…"

"Yeah." Chibs encouraged while getting up and putting his kutt over his shirt.

"I wouldn't mind if we started over." She quickly looked down at her nails. Bonnie gathered she was letting the man off the hook to soon but after this morning, she needed someone there and who better than the Scots man.

"Thank you Bonnie." She smiled at hearing her name with the Scottish accent, he rarely called her by her given name.

"But slowly." She set the boundaries up front – her loins probably wouldn't have any hesitation in jumping into sex but her heart would suffer.

"Would coming over tonight be too fast?" Chibs tested, stepping a bit closer to her. "Could cook you a Scottish dinner?"

The idea of someone actually cooking dinner for her was very appealing. "Six O'clock OK with you?"

"I'll be there." Chibs leant forward and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and dashed out of his room with a cheeky smile.

"Bloody Scots man." She muttered under her breath and closed the bedroom door behind her, the smile didn't leave her face though.

Driving home, she decided to swing by her brother's place and see how the kids were going. No doubt they liked that their father was spending more time with them, on the other hand it would be kind of unfamiliar to them because before the last couple of weeks they mostly lived with her.

When she pulled up beside the house, she couldn't believe whose car was sitting in the driveway and walking down the steps with a satisfying smile spread across her face. "You've got to be shitting me." She cursed under her breath and made a beeline for the other woman. "I thought I told her to stay away from my brother?!"

Ima merely rolled her eyes at the Gipps' woman and continued to walk toward her car. "His a big boy, he can take care of himself." The porn star was fishing out her car keys when Bonnie grabbed her hair and slammed her face into the side of the car, making Ima scream at the blood coming from her nose.

"Bonnie!" Mathew's use of her name didn't stop the woman from grabbing Ima again and punching her in ribs, it was in this time that Ima grabbed the others woman's hair and tried yanking at it.

A pair of hands grabbed onto her forearms, pulling her away from the bruised Ima. "Let me go!" Bonnie shouted, not finished with new makeover of the porn star.

"Miss Gipps!" Wayne Unser stepped in front of the woman, making her sober up at his tone and the uniform he was wearing. "I've been called about complaints of abuse behaviour."

"Oh fuck." Bonnie muttered under her breath at the relation as to what was happening as the cold hand cuffs were placed around her wrists.

"Hale, put her in the back." Her frame sagged as she was put into the back of the police car, her eyes going to Unser and Hale talking to her brother and Ima. One glance at her brother and she knew he was pissed at her, and no doubt Luann wouldn't be impressed with her for breaking Ima's nose either.

The ride to the police station was quiet and she ignored the glances that Unser threw in her direction from the rear-view mirror. When they arrived at the station, Hale took her straight to the holding ceil. "Is she going to press charges?"

"That's what we're going to figure out." Hales said, taking the cuffs off her and locking the cell behind her.

Now that the adrenaline rush was leaving her body, her hand started to pulse with pain in which she bit her lip before moving to the bench seat and laying down on her back. She was left with her thoughts and tried to not think about Ima, Chibs or the unknown father as she stared at the plain ceiling.

She could swear it had been a couple of hours until Unser came into the holding cell and started to unlock the door. "Lucky for you, she didn't press any charges." He opened the door for her to step through. "Your ride is waiting outside for you." She quickly made her way out of the holding cell. "And Bonnie!" She turned on her heels at hearing Unser call her name. "Try to stay out of trouble." She nodded her head and continued on her way out of the station hoping that the Agent wasn't roaming about the police station.

Stepping out into the parking lot, she was surprised to see Tig leaning against his bike having a smoke. "Tig?" She shouldn't have been stunned though, he always seem to be there when others weren't.

"Heard you got into a punch out." A small smile was on his lips as he handed over his helmet to the woman.

"Ima won't leave Matt alone." She defended her actions. "And I don't want her dragging him down again."

"I get that you want to protect him, _but_ you need to let him deal with it." Tig threw his leg over the bike.

"How the hell did you get wise?" Bonnie asked, his words seeming out of character for the SAMCRO Sergeant at Arms.

"Old age." He threw her a grin when she got on behind him. "And I'm going to take you home before you stir up anymore shit." Bonnie couldn't help the laugh that escape her as Tig started the engine.

It was just past six o'clock when a flash of vehicle's headlights came through her lounge window curtains. Even after the days events, she was happy to have some company as Mathew seem to be avoiding her. She walked to the door and opened it before Chibs could knock. "Hi, how are you?"

"Looking forward to doing some cooking." He lifted the plastic bags in his hands to emphasis his point.

"I should invite you around more often." She joked and let him pass into the house.

"All you have to do is ask." Chibs went into the kitchen, starting to unpack his purchases. "Heard you had a busy today."

Bonnie took a seat on the stool at the kitchen bench, watching Chibs pull out a pot and a cutting knife for the vegetables. "What did you hear?"

"That an Agent is buzzing around the club…" He started with the potatoes and putting them into the pot. "And you may have broken Ima's nose."

"And don't forget the part where I spent my afternoon in a holding cell." She leaned forward thinking of her brother. "Oh, and Mathew is probably pissed at me."

"He didn't seem too happy coming to the garage this afternoon." Chibs agreed, finishing with the vegetables and adding the sauce. "Should be ready in an hour." He put the pot on the stove and added the lid before grabbing two beers from the fridge and sliding one over to Bonnie.

"Sooo what did you decide to make?" She questioned, wanting to get off the current topic.

"Treating you to a traditional Scottish stew." He opened his beer and took a large sip.

"I'd love to learn more about your traditions." Bonnie stated honestly.

"Well it's a good thing I don't plan on going anywhere lass." The thickness of his accent brought a smile to her lips and a bundle of nerves at his words.

She went to the garage the next day after receiving a text from the Old Lady, they hadn't spoken a word about their last conversation and Bonnie was grateful that the woman was actually giving her some space. "Gemma you wanted to talk?" She stepped into the office.

"Charming carnival is coming up, I could use the extra hands." Gemma stated, handing the younger woman a grocery list. "Meet me at my place this afternoon to do some baking."

"Do you mind if I bring Ethan and Conan?" Bonnie asked, remembering that she was picking them up from day care today. Mathew was on brief terms with her but that didn't stop him from asking her to care for her nephews. It seemed God was on her side that day with Ima because the boys happen to be out with Luann when the situation blew up out the front of Mathew's house

"Bring the rugrats." Gemma threw her a smile and grabbed her handbag. "I've got to go talk to Luann and see if she can lend a hand."

Bonnie slowly followed behind Gemma and made her way towards the picnic table to the Scotsman. "Momma Bear sending you on a quest?"

She nodded her head in answer and stood in front of him. "Helping out with the carnival." She placed a soft kiss on his lips before briefly pulling away. "Is there any chance the Sons will be at the carnival this weekend?"

"Probably if Gemma has her way." Chibs lit up a cigarette.

"Speaking of Gemma, I have a list to get done for this afternoon." She went in for another quick kiss but the hand on her hip held her for a few moments longer. "I'll see ya later." Pulling away from the kiss, she reached forward with a hand and fondly traced the scars to his lips before walking away towards her vehicle.

Bonnie walked up the pathway to the house with grocery bags in either hand while Conan and Ethan run towards the doorway. She greeted Gemma at the door before making her way into the kitchen where Luann was already getting the flour and sugar out. "I'm getting to old for this shit." The Old Lady said, helping the other woman unpack the food.

Bonnie merely laughed at the woman, fond memories returning. "I can remember the weekends you'd do this with mum, you'd let me lick the bowl."

"And somehow you would always get chocolate icing in your hair." Luann remarked, remembering the blonde hair in ponytails, and now the woman in front of her reminded her so much of her best friend. "This time, you may have to wait for your nephews before you get to lick the bowl."

"We get to lick the bowl?" Ethan suddenly appeared in the kitchen, his eyes bright at the idea.

"Sure you can buddy." Gemma answered, coming into the kitchen holding Conan and grabbing a juice box for the boys who happily went out to the backyard leaving the women. "Best part of taking care of the boys, is filling them up with sugar and sending them back home." She winked at the two women before pulling out her mixer.

Bonnie stood under the tent organising the desserts as the laughter of children filled her ears, she caught sight of her brother and nephews' near the jumping castle. This time of the year was one of her favourite events, the close community of Charming coming together to blow some stream no matter what age. "Could I get a cup cake?" Her eyes flickered from her family to the Scottish man standing in front of her on the other side of the table.

"Just one?" She questioned with a smile, finding it amusing that a man in a leather kutte would request one of the childish cupcakes.

"Get two, I'm sure Juice wouldn't mind something." Chib's answer made her realise the relationship between the two Sons, he was like a father figure towards the younger Son whether Chibs realised it or not.

With a small smile on her lips, she picked up one of the cupcakes with pink icing in which Chibs raised an eyebrow and another with blue knowing that it happen to be the man's favourite colour, he usually wore black but parts of his clothing or personal belongings had the deep blue in them, like the scarf hanging around his neck today. "The blues for you." She placed the two cupcakes on a plastic plate for him and leaned in for a small kiss, not wanting to put on too much public display with children around. "Tell Juice I think the colour works for him."

"Oh, he'll love that." Chibs said sarcastically, taking a bite of his blue cupcake. He threw her a wink before making his way back to the group of men in leather kutts.

She couldn't keep the smile off her lips as she grabbed a couple of cupcakes from the box to fill the empty spots. "You'll have trouble keeping a man joined to your hip if his eyes are wondering." Luann said seeming random. Bonnie followed her eyes to the direction of Bobby dressed as Elvis for a brief moment.

"I have plenty of male friends." Bonnie defended.

"Like whom?"

"Matt, Chibs, Jax even Tig!"

"Honey, Matt and Jax are like siblings. As for Chibs, I think we all know what happening between you two." Luann raised an eyebrow to which the woman rolled her eyes in response.

"Well what about Tig?" Bonnie questioned, Luann having left the blue eyed man out.

The two older woman stared a glance between one another and Gemma was the one to speak. "Tig has his own reasons."

She tried to search Gemma's face for some type of clue, unfortunately Gemma knew how to hold a poker face and didn't give anything away. "Gem?"

"Not here baby girl." Gemma answered, leaving the tent to talk to Bobby about his Elvis act.

"Jesus Christ." Luann cursed beside her, capturing the woman's attention.

"Everything alright?"

"Shits happening back at CaraCara, think you could hold the fort?" Luann was already grabbing her hand bag as she spoke.

"Sure." The chunking of her gut made her speak up. "Should you take one of guys with you?"

"Nah, it's just some of the girls." Luann shook off the advise and gave the younger woman a quick embrace before leaving towards the parking lot.

As much as Bonnie didn't agree with the relationship between Luann and Bobby, she quite enjoyed watching the tubby Son dress up as Elvis and bring the large smiles onto the children's faces. Followed by fairy floss with Conan's sticky fingers grabbing onto her hand, she helped Mathew buckle the boys into the car. She gave the boys a kiss on the cheek and closed the car door, meeting her brother at the boot of the car. "They enjoyed today." Bonnie stated, leaning against the car.

"It was great spending time with them." Mathew agreed. The cross of his arms warned Bonnie that she wasn't going to like their turn of conversation before the words even came out of his mouth. "The other day with Ima-"

"Really Matt, do we need to talk about that now?" She winced, remembering how out of line she was that day.

"Obviously we do." He changed his stance and leaned against car beside her. "I've cut ties with Ima, there is nothing to worry about." When he didn't get a response he nudged her shoulder. "_Ok_?"

"Ok." She felt a flow of relief go through her, it was good to know that her brother was getting back on track. "That's really good." She expressed her delight, trying to not smile too much. "And I'm sorry about my actions the other day."

"I get why you did it." He stared in front of him, watching other families make their way to their vehicles.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"You'd do anything for family." Mathew could understand that, remembering the times he'd taken a hit or yelling by their father for his younger sister. "_We'd_ do anything for family."

Bonnie leaned against the shoulder of her brother, biting her lip at how right his statement was. They had grown up been told that family meant everything, the siblings had only enforced their bond throughout the years making those words true to the heart.

Closing the front door behind her, Bonnie made her way towards the alcohol and poured herself a glass of Jack Daniels. She felt tired from the preparation of the Charming Carnival but satisfied with the parting with her brother, she felt like life was running on track.

The knocking at the door stopped Bonnie from taking another sip and went to answer the door, somewhat surprised to find Tig standing on the other side with deep frown lines in his forehead. "You alright?"

He stepped forward, putting an arm around her shoulders and closing the door. "It's Luann." He spoke softly but it still had the same effect of making Bonnie's stomach drop. He sat them on couch, trying to find the right words to tell the woman in front of him. He wasn't the best with words nonetheless he felt it was his responsibility to break the news to her, he hated to think that she was losing another strong figure in her life. "They've found Luann's body." He said bluntly, figuring it was best to rip the Band-Aid off fast.

"_No_." She tried to deny it though the tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Breathe doll." Tig put an arm around her, trying to give the shaking woman some comfort.

Once the tears dried up, Tig reached forward to the chair beside him for the blanket and wrapped it around the shoulder of the woman. "Do you need anything?" She merely shook her head before reaching forward and turning the TV on with the remote to break the silence in the house and the voices in her head. Tig was debating whether or not she wanted to be alone when Bonnie leaned back against his side, making his decision.

While an ad flickered across the TV, Tig's eyes wonder around the lounge room until it rested on a frame on the bookcase. "You look just like Tanya." He stared at the photo of the smiling woman.

The tone of his voice suddenly made something click. "Did you have a…relationship with my mum?"

He slowly looked away from frame to the woman on the couch. "We may have been involved."

"Jesus Christ!" She quickly got up from the couch, expecting him to have waved her comment away.

"Bonnie." He went to take a step towards her and she shadowed his movements backwards.

"Just give me some space." She warned.

"Let me explain." He ignored her warning and went to reach for her in which she stepped out of his grasp and headed towards her bedroom. "_Bonnie_."

She almost stopped at hearing the struggled tone from the man however she needed space, the tightening of her chest was nearly as painful as the pounding of her head.


	9. NINE

**NINE**

Gemma stood in the kitchen the next morning, passing her a coffee while Bonnie quickly looked around the house for any sign of the Son. "Tig isn't here." The Old Lady announced.

Bonnie relaxed slightly but she kept her guard up as she took a seat at the kitchen table. She stared at the inside of her cup though she could feel the burning eyes of Gemma taking in her every movement. "It really shouldn't have come as a shock." Gemma said, not one for waiting patiently. "The man was always there for you." Gemma's words really made everything click into place, the reason to Tig showing up whenever she needed a hand. "And a word of advice, don't push him out of your life." The Old Lady knew that very little could get under the Sergeant at Arms skin, but his one weak spot was his children.

"Why didn't he say anything?" Bonnie took a small sip of her coffee, not sure if her stomach could hold the liquid.

"It was your mother's wish, the only thing she ever asked of him." Gemma could remember the expression on Tig's face when Tanya's death had reached him and being the man he was, he dealt with the person who was responsible for the woman's passing. "And he respected that."

Listening to Gemma, she could understand Tig's reason and briefly wondered if his actions were out of love. "Who knew?" The faces of multiple club members flashed to her mind.

"Clay and myself." Making the older woman think of the other secrets that Tig held close to his heart.

Bonnie couldn't help but wonder if this meant things were going to change with Tig, the club and even Chibs. Either way she needed to talk to Tig and treat the situation like an adult than letting her insecure teenage self-surface. "I'll go see him later."

"Good idea." The nod of Gemma's head gave the woman the sense she had gotten an approval. "Now as for Luann, we have organised for her funeral later this week."

The other Old Lady's name set Bonnie's heart heavy, she had simply forgotten about the recent death with the overpowering news about her biological father. "Do you need a hand with anything?" Knowing Gemma, the woman would have everything already planned for her friend but Bonnie wanted to be able to help if possible.

"Bobby is going to see Otto, but he'd probably appreciate a visit from you." Bonnie tried to hide her surprise at hearing Bobby's visit to the jail. The man had been sleeping around with Luann and yet, he was going to be the one to break the news to Otto. She wondered if he'd mention anything about their time in bed or simply leave those details hidden.

"I'll make a trip up before the funeral." She knew Otto would be devastated, Luann was the centre of his world.

Satisfied with the younger woman's response, Gemma grabbed her handbag from the kitchen table and made her way towards the front door, voicing out an order. "Make sure you get your ass to the club sometime today."

The sound of the door closing told Bonnie she finally alone and she took another sip of her coffee before making her way down the hallway to take a shower.

Feeling like she needed to reconnect, Bonnie drove over to her brother's house. Walking through their front door she was greeted by the crushing hugs of her nephews and her worries faded to the back of her mind. "Aunt Bonnie!" Conan grabbed at the legs of her jeans, she lifted him up onto her hip.

"Aunt Bonnie!" Ethan run at her, taking hold of her cardigan. "When are we having a sleepover?" With Mathew on the straight and narrow, she hadn't had the kids over for the night, which meant no ice-cream with hundreds and thousands.

"Soon buddy." She messed up Ethan's hair and continued her way into the house, she could hear the banging of pots in the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen, she found Mathew standing at the sink washing dishes. It was strange to see him in such an environment. "Doing some housework?" She put Conan down and the small boy followed his older brother outside to play in the yard.

"Still need to do the damn clothes." Mathew muttered.

"It never stops." She advised, remembering the load sitting outside her own washing machine. Mathew kept his back turned as he finished the dishes and Bonnie took this time to have a look around the house.

Her eyes caught sight of the pile of letters on counter bench, the red letter "notice" caught her attention on many letters, it made her question where the money he was making at the garage was going and why he hadn't said anything to her.

"I'm guessing there is a reason to your visit." Mathew finished with the dishes and turned around to find his sister's wondering eyes.

"I found out some interesting news." She took a seat at the dining table, the tone of her voice catching Mathew's full attention. "Seems we only share a mother." The words were strange coming from her mouth but she needed someone to talk too and he deserved to know the truth.

Mathew couldn't help the sign that escaped him at hearing her words. "How did you find out?" He took a seat across from his sister.

His response took her by surprise. "You knew?"

"As a child, you see quite a bit." He ran a hand through his hair and looked at his sister. "I always had a suspicion, you just confirmed it."

"Do you know who?"

"Mum use to go to the club, than there is your blue eyes." No one in their family had blue eyes and there was only one with that shade who remained at the club house.

"I'm going to speak to _him_ today." She was sort of asking for permission, seeking for his acceptance.

"I wouldn't blame you for wanting to know your father." He stated, he knew his own father wasn't the best father figure around.

"Thanks." She whispered, trying to keep the smile off her face.

"No need to thank." He rolled his eyes and moved out of the chair to pull his sister into an embrace.

The ringing of the mobile phone brought the siblings apart and Bonnie searched through her hand bag on the table. "Hello?" She answered.

"Bonnie, you need to come down to the hospital." Gemma's voice filled her stomach with dread.

"What happened?" With Mathew standing beside her, she knew it had to either be Tig or Chibs.

"There was an accident at the club."

"I'll be there." She hung up and shouldered her handbag, already heading out the door. "I've got to meet Gemma at the hospital, I'll call you later." She called over her shoulder to Mathew.

The pounding of her heart didn't stop, she parked her car in the hospital parking lot and quickly made her way to the waiting area where she found Gemma and some of the Sons sitting. "Who's in there?" She directed the question at Gemma.

"Chibs." The Old Lady's voice was soft but it did nothing to stop the panic that Bonnie felt. "There was an explosion, he hit his head and the doctors say he has a concussion." A small buzzing sound started in her ears when she realised how close he was to death, a few meters closer to the explosion and the damage could have been ten times worse. "You can go see him if you like." Without waiting for an answer, Gemma started to led Bonnie down the hallway to the room.

Her stomach dropped when entering the room, her eyes landing on the man lying in the bed with a monitor next to him and a bandage wrapped around his head. He seemed fragile in this state, vulnerable and that made her feel protective over him. "I'll take care of him from here." Bonnie assured Gemma, knowing how protective the other woman could get over the Sons. She dragged a seat from the wall to the edge of his bed, putting her handbag on the ground and getting comfy while she waited for him to wake up.

She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there until Tig came into the room carrying a cup of coffee. "Here you go Doll." He handed her one of the cups and leant against the wall. "You gotton much sleep?" He questioned, noticing the dark lines under her eyes and the slouching of her shoulders.

"Nah." She shook the concern off, praying that Chibs would open his eyes soon.

"Maybe you should get home for some rest." He advised, knowing that he was probably overstepping whatever delicate relationship they had but he wanted his baby girl to be healthy. The negative shake of her head made Tig rolled his eyes. "You'd only make him worried if he woke to you looking like the walking dead." His words got the reaction of her eyebrows frowning.

He took a moment to look between the two, the emotion shining in his girl's eyes at the other Son. He would admitted that it made him slightly uncomfortable with having a Son, Chibs have a sexual relationship with his daughter but he knew the Scotsman would take care of Bonnie. "I think he would be someone your mum would approve of." He whispered but loud enough for the woman in front of him to hear.

She moved her eyes from Chibs to the blue eyed Son against the wall and smiled at him softly. "Maybe I should go home and have a shower." She agreed with his earlier advice.

Taking one more glance at Chibs, she got up from the chair to make her way out. "I'll drive ya home." Tig offered, having watched her yawn.

"What about Chibs?" She didn't want him waking up alone.

"I'll have Juice come sit until you get back." He said with ease, already flipping open his phone to talk to the younger Son.

Tig spoke on the phone while she followed him out to the parking lot, she waited next to his bike until he finished his phone call. When the call ended, he pulled out a smoke and lit it up. "Think I could have one?" Bonnie questioned, getting a raised eyebrow from Tig.

"When have you ever smoked?" Tig asked, never having seen one in her hand before.

"Starting now…" She said weary, realising that Tig was actually her father were as before she wouldn't have felt strange with their conversation.

"Not on my watch." He replied back, he could just see Tanya cursing his name if he started their girl on a new habit.

Bonnie didn't get time to response when Juice pulled up to the hospital, parking his motorbike beside Tig's. "Heya Bon." Juice greeted, taking his helmet from his head.

"Hey Juice." She gave the man a small smile.

"I'll watch over Chibs until you get back, so take your time." Juice assured. The younger Son gave Tig a greeting nod and made his way through the hospital doors.

Bonnie looked to Tig when the Son left their presences. "We're not going to be too long, right?" She felt nervous leaving Chibs alone.

"Long enough for shower, sleep and food." Tig replied, getting onto his bike so he could finally get the woman away from the hospital. "On ya get." Bonnie followed his instruction, figuring the quicker she got on, the faster she'd be back with Chibs.

Stepping into the hospital, Bonnie knew it had only been a few hours but she wondered if anything had changed – had he woken up? Or has his state gotten worse?

Walking down the hallway, she saw Juice sitting outside Chib's room and she briefly wondered why the man wasn't inside with him. "Everything alright Juice?" She asked once standing in front of him, he seemed speechless. She turned her attention to the window to check in on Chibs and found someone sitting next to him. "Who's _that_?" When she didn't get a response, she walked into the room. The person, happened to be a dark skinned woman who made her stomach tighten. "Who are you?"

"I should be asking the same thing." The way the woman held herself reminded her of Gemma.

"I asked first." She knew it was childish not to answer but the unease in her stomach continued.

"Fiona, his wife." The woman spoke so calmly and Bonnie believed her words. "You?"

She didn't know what to say, feeling taken aback from the news that the man she had been committed to was indeed married. "Bonnie, a friend of the clubs." Once she mentioned the club, Bonnie knew she should have left it at "friend" because it made her sound like one of the croweaters, nonetheless that's what she felt like. "Just wanted to check on him." She briefly glanced at Chibs to see his eyes still closed. "I see his in great hands." She gave Fiona a tight lipped smile and left the room.

"Bonnie." Juice called her name in concern but she merely shook her head, needing some time alone.

She pulled into the Teller-Morrow and simply sat in the car for a few moments, trying to process what had happened. Chibs had a wife, he was a married man. She was the other woman, something she never wanted to be and she'd unknowingly stepped into that category.

The tapping on the car window made her open her door to Jax, he stepped back and allowed her to get out of the car. "Thought you'd be with Chibs."

"He has company." She simply said, feeling ashamed of herself.

"What company?" Jax asked, suddenly worried that the other Son was in danger.

"Fiona." She watched the recognition in his eyes. "Jesus Christ, you knew he was married?"

"It wasn't my business, I figured he'd tell you when he was ready." Seeing the hurt in the woman eyes, someone he consisted as family made Jax wish he'd gotten involved.

"So their still married? Legally and everything?"

"Legally but that's as far as it goes." Jax tried to reassure her.

"Then why didn't he tell me?" She felt defeated, thinking that he didn't trust her enough.

"You'll have to ask him that." Jax put a comforting arm around her shoulders and started to led her out of the parking lot to the club bar. "I think a shot of whisky will be good for you." Bonnie gave an unladylike snort, thinking she'd need more than just one shot to keep herself together.

She knew who was at the front door without opening it, Juice had been a regular visitor since that day at the hospital. He had come by, told her that Chibs had woken that day and asked about her. She gathered Juice had replayed the story about Fiona and herself back to Chibs as his number had started flashing up on the screen that night, in which she didn't answer. She knew it was harsh of her, nonetheless she wanted her space for the moment. She had been tempted to go down to the hospital and see with her own eyes that he was perfectly safe but she didn't know what to say to him.

She got up from the couch and pulled the front door open. "Hey." She simply replied and sat back down to read her book. "There's leftovers in the fridge." She heard the fridge door close and the buzzing of the microwave a few moments afterwards.

Juice took a seat across from her on the one seater. "He asked about you today."

It was the same statement every day from Juice. "Anyone there today?" Bonnie questioned, worried that Fiona would show up again and stir trouble. At least she seemed like trouble from what Gemma had said to her. The Old Lady had come around the day after Chibs had woken up and tried to rip the younger woman a new ass but the mention of Fiona had made Gemma cursing until her breath, she said something about needing to keep Fiona away from Chibs before quickly leaving the house.

"No visitors." Juice dug into the curry. He took a quick glance at the woman across from him and wondered when the situation would be cleared up. With the news of Jimmy O in town, Chibs had been practically put on lock down for protection. The Scotsman had used the hospital as a safety net, claiming that he was having trouble seeing through his right eye to keep him in intensive care. Juice had to hand it to the Son, he knew how to handle an enemy… though not so much women. To emphasis his point, he found a hard line formed on the woman's mouth when he looked at her again.

It had been a couple of days until Chibs was given the OK to leave the hospital, he rode upfront with Half-Sack in the van. "We should swing by CaraCara."

"Shit, no one told you." Half Sack looked to the Scotsman, not wanting to be the one baring bad news. "CaraCara was burnt down when Luann was killed."

Chibs could briefly remember the news about Luann, there had been so much crap happening around the club house with the explosion and sudden appearance of his wife causing problems with his girl. God, he needed to sit down and talk to Bonnie, try to get the woman to listen. "Take me to Bonnies." He leaned against the van door already tired.

"Sure." Half Sack turned right at the next street, making their way around to the Gipp's house. He tried to think of a pleasant way to break more news to the Scots, but he figured there was no way. "And Jax has been talking about going Nomad." Half Sack's eyes flickered to the man beside him than back to the road.

"God damn it, what the fuck didn't happen while I was in hospital?" Chibs harshly said, thinking about the pieces he'd have to start fixing and putting back to order. Firstly, he needed to sort things out with Bonnie and hopefully the rest would fall into place.

The knocking on the door made Bonnie roll her eyes, she knew it either had to be Juice or the prospect. Moving from the kitchen bench, she answered the door and was surprised to find Chibs standing there.

"Can I come in?" The sound of his Scottish accent had her biting her lip as she slowly moved out of the way. She caught sight of Half Sack in the club van in her driveway but didn't offer a wave of hello as her mind was racing with the man standing in her house.

"Discharged today?" She questioned, moving around his body and making her way into the kitchen to keep her hands busy.

"Yeah." He took a seat at the kitchen bench, watching her pour the milk into her oats.

Trying to keep her eyes on the oats for breakfast, she didn't miss the déjà vu feeling at him taking a seat on the kitchen stool. "Good to see you're alright." She didn't know how to approach the subject that was coursing tension between them. Truthfully, she wanted to avoid it but it wasn't something someone could push aside.

Bonnie turned around and put her bowl of oats into microwave, turned back around to see Chibs watching her. "Fiona and I have been separated for a _long_ time." Chibs bluntly said, not easing into the conversation like Bonnie would have. "We never did anything because of Kerrianne."

"Kerrianne?" Bonnie felt a tightness in her chest, she could guess who the other person was.

Chibs felt that he had put another strike against his name, none the less he couldn't hide someone as important to him like Kerrrianne. "My daughter."

The microwave beeped beside her though Bonnie didn't bother getting the food out. She leaned heavily against the counter opposite to Chibs and searched his face. She could see the truth shining in his eyes. It made sense after seeing how he handled her nephews and she couldn't help the lick of jealously at him having a child with another woman.

"Say something?" He was use to her talking whether it was about a stunt at CaraCara or something about her nephews, it seemed strange to be greeted with silence.

"What can I say?" She said frustrated. "You're a married man, and I'm the other woman."

"You were _never_ the other woman." And Chibs meant that, he never really gave his separation with Fiona much thought until now.

"I'm not…" She tried to search for the right words. "This relationship isn't going anywhere while you're still married." Bonnie needed him to realised that being "married" meant something to her, it wasn't simply a signature on a piece of paper or rings, it was showing a commitment to someone.

Her words wounded Chibs as she was suddenly ready to throw away what they had. "Fiona means nothing to me!" He tried to not raise his voice, their conversation heading in the opposite direction to he had planned.

Bonnie moved from her spot against the counter. "Well it means _something_ to _me_!"

Chibs could see the tension rolling off her body and slightly shook his head. "Call me when you've calmed down." He started to move out of the kitchen towards the door.

"_No_!" Chibs disappearing back only fuelled her anger. "You find me when you choose who you want!" Her words had made him pause at the doorway but not enough to not walk through and get into the van.

The slamming of the van door made Half Sack quickly fiddle with the keys to start the vehicle. Truthfully he had been expecting Chibs to tell him he'd be right, obviously the day wasn't starting on a high win. "Everything alright?" he hesitantly asked, pulling out of the driveway and heading to the clubhouse.

"Its fine kid." Chibs softly said though his head was pounding with the woman's words. "I'll never understand the female species." Either way, Chibs knew he wanted that anger woman to be the one standing by his side and seemed it he needed to prove it somehow.

**AN:** What do you think of Fiona coming into the story? And the insight of Chibs…


	10. TEN

**TEN**

It was the day of Luann's funeral.

Bonnie wore a black fitted dress and heels, she actually put more effort into her make-up and thought that Luann would be proud in her choice of wear. She grabbed the black clutch from her dresser and joined Tig in the lounge.

As she walked down the hallway, she tried to imagine what it would be like if Otto wasn't in jail. Would Luann still be alive? She remembered Otto's face when she had gone to see the man yesterday, she expected to see grief but anger and revenge were in its place. Otto had bluntly told her that he wanted Carsuo's head on a spike for what he did to his wife, that the club owed him that much. She felt for the man, he'd been through so much for the club and now the one he truly cared about was sitting in a funeral home. Bonnie may not be on the best of terms with the man she held dearest but at least he was still breathing and hoped to God she wouldn't have to experience such pain.

It had been a couple of days since Bonnie had words with Chibs and he had walked out her door, they had barely spoken and that upset Bonnie more than she was prepared to admit. She couldn't help but wonder if he had already made a decision and had gone to Fiona.

"You alright Doll?" Tig's voice broke her train of thought. The man stood in her lounge in a blue dress shirt and kutte with the usual black jeans. And at that moment she was suddenly grateful that Tig had offered to keep her company until the funeral.

"How are we going with time?" She answered, the hard line of Tig's lips told her he'd noticed the skipping of the question.

"If we leave now, we'll get there with plenty of time." At Tig's words, she made her way for the door, allowing Tig to step out of the house before locking the front door and going to her car. The roar of the motorbike beside Bonnie reminded her that she wasn't alone as reversed her vehicle out of the driveway with Tig trailing behind to the cemetery.

She parked the car with Tig alongside her, she spotted Mathew standing with Gemma and wondered how her brother was dealing with the news of Luann, the woman had after all cared for them with the passing of their parents.

Reaching the pair, she embraced her brother and realised that his appearance seemed drawn– dark lines under his eyes and an emotion in them that she couldn't place. "Are you feeling alright?" She went to move her hand to his forehead only for him to shake his head and pull away from her touch.

"I'm fine." The anger in his tone surprised her, making her spare a glance at Gemma and Tig who seem unaffected by his attitude.

She moved to safer topics. "Where are the kids?"

"Chibs has them." Mathew stiffly nodded his head behind her to the left.

Or at least she thought it would be a safe topic, it only made her stomach fill with longing at watching the Scots care for her nephews. She wanted to go see them, make sure the kids were alright but she didn't want to be confronted with Chibs. Her eyes quickly swept the ground of the cemetery looking for the dark skinned woman, she was relieved to not find her among the group.

She followed Gemma to the coffin and stood beside her brother with Tig behind her. She was grateful for the company of Tig, it made her feel less lonely in a time like this. Her attention was caught by Conan and Ethan taking stand next to Mathew, Conan searching out her hand and holding it tightly. She wondered if the boys understood what was happening, surely the photo of Luann next to the coffin gave some hints.

With the presence of her nephews, she didn't miss the shiver or the light touch of a hand on the base of her spine. She could guess who the hand belonged too but his actions only confused her. To confirm her guess, she glanced sideways to see the Scots standing slightly behind her next to Tig. She wondered if Chibs would still have made that bond move if he was aware that her blue eyed father was standing next to him.

The funeral went painful slow, Gemma spoke a few words about Luann and she had offered Bonnie the chance to say some words but she knew her words would only come out as bubbling sentences and streams of tears. Not only did the funeral bring thoughts and memories of Luann but those rare ones of her mother, Tanya. She wondered what road her mother would have taken - stayed married to the man she believed as her father? Or devoiced to be Tig? Would she be a woman like Gemma or Luann? Or a hint of both their qualities?

"Honey, you alright?" Gemma placed a hand on her arm, shaking the woman from whatever memories she had been lost in.

"I'm just tired." Which was the truth but she was starting to get frustrated by the repeated question.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest?" Gemma suggested, she shifted her gaze to the older Gipps. "I think you _both_ should get some rest." She could see the man was about to argue. "I'll take care of the boys for tonight."

Mathew let out a loud sign but nodded in agreement, he put an arm around his sister's shoulders and walked them to the cars.

Waking up, the glow of orange around the edges of the bedroom curtain told Bonnie that it was late afternoon and the sun was setting. She simply laid in bed for a few moments, her body feeling heavy, like an old age had settled within her. She wondered how Gemma got through life every day, she was defiantly a strong willed woman. Her thoughts drifted to the mood of her brother, he seemed with drawn and that worried her. With her brother on her mind, she got up from bed and dressed to pop around to his place.

She pulled into the driveway and she noticed the grass was looking worse for wear, it always reflected on his mental state. She was defiantly going to have words with the man and get him straightened out before he hit the bottom again. She fiddled around with her keys until she managed to find the one for Mathew's front door. "Mathew you seriously-" Once she had the front door open her eyes connected to the 9mm gun pointed to her head.

"Boss you want her with the rest of them?" The gun man spoke, making her eyes flicker to another man with red hair who had a gun aimed at her brother sitting on the couch.

"Bring her here." With the gun still pointed at her, Bonnie was roughly placed next to Mathew. "Bonnie I have a problem." She tried to not show her disbelief that the strange man knew her name. The gun man stepped back giving the floor to the red head who waved his hand at Mathew. "Your brother owes me money and he doesn't have it..."

"How much?" She dreaded the amount and winced once he spoke the large amount of $50,000. Bonnie felt like kicking her brother though the looks of it they had already done that. It didn't matter how much one would try to forget about the past, it always comes back in full force.

"You think you can help a brother out?"

She took a moment to take in the man's appearance, his red hair was slicked back and seemed bright against the colour of his white skin. "I don't have that kind of money." She flinched at the swing of curses that left the man's mouth and wished to take her words back.

"Alright, this is how it is going to happen, I don't care how but you will give me the god dam money in three days time." The red head pointed the gun at Mathew. "If not someone you care about is going to get seriously hurt." To emphasis his point he swung the butt of the gun into the side of Bonnie's head making her fall sideways on the couch. "I'll finish her off and next will be your kids, we clear?" Mathew nodded his head and let out a sign of relief when the gun was put away. The men were out of the house just as quick and Mathew didn't waste any time moving towards his sister on the couch.

"Jesus Christ Bon." Mathew lent over to aid his sister, laying her down to make her comfortable and a low groan slipped from her mouth. "Hey Bonnie open your eyes." They slowly flickered open, making her close them quickly at the lamp light behind her brother. "I'll get you an ice pack."

Bonnie touched the side of her face wincing at the pressure that made her head pound, there was sure to be a bruise. Mathew was back with an ice pack wrapped in a tea towel, he stare at her intensely as she applied it to her head. "Where are the boys?" She asked.

"Gemma has the boys." She nodded her head glad that something went right tonight.

"I guess that tells me where the money going." She remembered the "notice" bills on her brothers kitchen counter, he seem to be owing people drug money.

"I just got caught up in everything, I thought I was on top of it." The new threat against her and his boys had Mathew feeling shaken.

"I'm going to have to talk to Gemma." She tried to think about ways to collect that amount of money in a short time frame.

"Please not Gemma, we don't need to bring others into this."

"It's gotten a bit far for that; I'm not letting my nephews get hurt!" She had an impulse to smack the side of his head.

"At least not Gemma, she'll kick my ass." Mathew knew he'd be lucky to get out of this without a beating, either from Gemma, Clay or Jax.

"The other option is Tig." She hated volunteering the man but she knew without a doubt that she could trust him.

"Yeah alright." Mathew suddenly slumped against the couch, feeling the energy get zapped out of him.

"Who were those guys?" She whispered as if the men would suddenly come back, she didn't fancy having a gun pointed at her head again.

"His name is Brady Owen," He rolled his shoulders, feeling his muscles tense at the action. He briefly wondered how the events of the evening could have gone if his sister hadn't turned up, would he be beaten and bloody on the floor? "From Oakland, took over when Darby retired."

Bonnie sat against the couch, her mind sorting through the new information. Her brother owned this Brady Owen money, he'd taken over when Darby's retired. Did that mean that her brother had been doing drugs for longer than she originally thought? She was thankful that Gemma had the boys, she didn't want to think about what could have happened if they had been in the house. She suddenly felt a flash of anger at her brother, if the men had come around yesterday or even tomorrow night her nephews would have ended up in the cross fire. "I'm going to go find Tig." She suddenly got up and picked up her handbag that had been dropped when she opened the door, and walked back to her car not able to spend another moment in her brother's presence.

Night had fallen by the time Bonnie pulled into the club parking lot, she hoped tonight was quiet because she didn't want to see Tig indisposed with a woman. She briefly thought about going to see Chibs and seeking his advice, he always seemed to make her see sense. On the other hand, she didn't want to see Fiona so Tig was her best bet, at least he couldn't screw her over.

Opening the door into club house, she was greeted by Jax. "Hey Bon, what brings you here?" He was taken by surprise to find the woman here, she usually kept clear of the club house during the night.

"Is Tig about?" Her eyes swept the room to try and find the Sergeant at Arms.

"Tig?" Her question took him by disbelief, he didn't know that pair were involved but that would explain the amount of time they had been spending together. "Saw him making his way to the bedroom a moment ago." The shot up of her eyebrows' made him speak up. "Alone that is."

"Thanks Jax." She patted the Vice President on the arm and headed to the hallway in search of the man.

Jax watched the woman leave and looked across the room to the Scotsman on the couch, their conversation wasn't quiet and the sharp lines on the man's face indicted that he'd heard them. Jax wasn't sure what was happening between Bonnie and the Scots but either way it was causing tensions. He also knew that Fiona has taken a stop in town with Jimmy O which put a target on Chibs back for a couple of weeks, in return Gemma had been on the rampage with finding the woman in town. Jax shook his head at the drama, there was never a dull moment around this place.

Bonnie paused outside of Tig's room, she knew that Jax had said the man had gone to the room alone but she tried to listen for a second voice.

The bedroom door suddenly opened, Tig raised an eyebrow at his daughter standing there and knew exactly what she had been doing. "I'm alone." He assured, a smile tugging at his lips.

She felt flustered. "Alright, well…"

"What's up?" He casually asked, finding it entertaining.

"I have a favour to ask…" She hated how it sounded but she couldn't let Mathew's actions affect her nephews. "It's kinda a big favour."

Her serious tone swiped the smile from his face, he moved to the side to let her into the bedroom. "Come take a seat." She walked into the room and paused at the sight of the bed, there was no way she was sitting on _that_ thing. "Here you go" Tig cleared his clothes from the chair in the corner and placed it in front of the bed while he took a seat on the mattress. When Bonnie didn't start talking, Tig started first. "What's happened?"

"Mathew fucked up." She bluntly stated, figured there was no easy way to say it.

"Drugs?" Tig guessed, remembering the last tumble that happened with the man.

"And money." She added.

"Money?" He didn't like the sound of that.

"He owes someone and they threatened the kids."

Tig read between the lines, if this someone was threating the kids that meant they'd be hostile with his baby girl. "How much? And who?"

"Brady Owen from Oakland." The deep frown lines on his face made her pause briefly. "Asking for $50,000." When he didn't say anything, she grew nervous and she started rambling. "I know it's a lot but he wants it in three days…."

"Go home." He reached forward and put a hand on her knee to settle her ranting. "Get some sleep and let me deal with it."

"Deal with it?" She knew how SAMCRO dealt with things.

"Let me handle Owen and the money, I'll call you when ready." Tig stated, not giving her any choice on the matter and walked her out to her car.

Tig watched her drive out of the parking lot and turned back to make his way back inside the club house. "What's your deal with Bonnie?" The question was asked by the Scotsman who had watched the whole interaction between the two adults. He had come outside to smoke a cigarette but it seemed to not have the usual calming effect when he watched Tig led the woman to her car.

"I should be the one asking you." Tig stated, standing in front of the picnic table with his arms crossed. He had a fair idea about the relationship between the Scots and Bonnie, right now they were having some kind of fall out. As for Tig's involvement with the woman, Gemma and Clay were the only ones that knew the truth of their connection. He figured Chibs should know the truth and he need a hand with this Owen guy. "She's my daughter."

"_What_?" Chibs was taken by disbelief, he hadn't been around when shit had happened with Bonnie's parents but he'd heard the story. "If you have some sick thing for incest-"

"Bonnie is my daughter." He cut the Scotsman off, getting him to see the truth in his words. "She came her tonight looking for help."

"Help?" Chibs didn't want to admit out loud that it hurt that Bonnie hadn't come to him. "With what?"

"Mathews gotten himself into a debt with a man from Oakland, $50,000 in three days or they take out the Gipps family."

"_Shit_." Chibs swore under his breath and took a deep drag of his cigarette. "The guys more trouble than his worth."

"I know but it's her brother." Tig agreed – never trust a drug addict. "Thinking we could go in and deal with Owen." He run his plans through Chibs, though he knew it would have to be brought to the table.

"We'd have to talk to the Niners, it's their territory." Chibs pointed out.

"Either way Owens a dead man." Tig stated, no one fucks with the family and gets away with it.

"Agreed." Chibs took another drag of his smoke. If this Owen man thought he could threaten what was his, the man had another thing coming. He may be in the shit house with Bonnie now but he considered her his woman.

"I'll go talk to Clay." Tig moved towards the reaper door. "And _Chibs_, you _hurt_ my _daughter_ I'll shove my gun up _your_ ass." He warned before opening the door in search of Clay.


	11. ELEVEN

**ELEVEN**

She tried to take Tig's advice to get some sleep, her body did feel tried with weight but her mind was buzzing. She flipped onto her back on the mattress and stared at the ceiling before letting out a loud sign and getting up to head to the lounge.

She huddled a cup of coffee between her hands while watching the TV without actually knowing what show was playing on screen. The sound of the doorbell made her nervous, surely it wouldn't be Owen. "It's me lass." She was thankful to hear the Scottish accent and put her coffee on the table before answering the front door. "Got dinner." He held up a takeaway bag from the diner town down and she opened the door wider for him to step through.

She closed the door and Chibs was already walking around the house, grabbing plates and drinks from the kitchen to the lounge table. He made himself at home even though he hadn't been in the house for over a month, yet it seemed normal compared to the rest of the day's events.

She took a seat on the couch beside him and unwrapped her burger, she was happy to see that he'd asked for one without tomato. She almost let out a groan at the explosion on her taste buds. "I really needed this." She gestured to the takeaway food and the beer on the table.

"Anytime lass." He watched her as he took a slip of his beer, figuring now was the best of time to bring up the latest situation. "Tig mentioned your brother's found himself trouble again."

"Yeah." She leaned back into the couch, beer in hand. "Is that why you're here?" It hurt to know that Chibs could possibly be here on Clay order.

"I wanted to spend time with my girl." Bonnie didn't bother correctly him about the "my girl" part, maybe things could turn out differently between them. "Even got the blessing from your dad."

"How long have you known?" She glanced over to him with curiosity.

"I may have confront him about his intentions." Chibs admitted causing the woman to screw up her nose, Bonnie wished she could have witnessed that. "I filed a divorce for Fiona."

She felt some hope flicker. "Why?"

"So I can move forward with you." Chibs said, watching her. "That's if you still want me…"

Bonnie realised that Chibs had only filed the divorce for her, not because he care about it but because it held a lot of meaning to her. "I think we can work something out." She answered, liking the idea of Chibs been around more often.

"Does that mean I can kiss ya know?"

"This doesn't mean you're out of the dog house yet, there are-" Chibs cut her off by pulling her into a kiss, successfully cutting off her words and getting her to simply focus on the feel of him.

They pulled apart slowly and she rolled her eyes at the smug smile on his face. "Just eat your damn burger."

The ads of a cooking show flickered across the screen, reminding her of the afternoons spent cooking with Gemma and Luann. "What ever happened to Caruso?" She took another bite of her burger. No one had really mentioned anything about the man since the death of Luann.

"Guess he just moved on." Chibs said casually, not taking his eyes from the TV.

Bonnie glanced at him, she could take a positive guess that Caruso moved upstairs though she hoped that he went downstairs after what he did to Luann and some of the girls.

The morning was pleasant, she simply got to sit at the kitchen bench and watched Chibs cook a Scottish breakfast. "What is that?" She looked at the black circular substance on the pan.

"Black pudding." Chibs put another piece into the greasy pan.

"Do I want to know what that is?"

"I'll tell you afterwards." Chibs answered, knowing that most people wouldn't eat it once knowing where it came from. He finished serving the plates and moved one in front of Bonnie.

The plate contained half a tomato and potato, a piece of bacon, a sausage, mushrooms, baked beans, an egg and black pudding. She liked how there was a bit of everything on the plate but wasn't sure whether she could eat the whole lot. Her first bite was the egg before moving to the other safer foods, leaving the black pudding until last. "It's actually quite nice." Bonnie said taking another bite of the new food. "So what is it?"

"Its pig blood." Chibs admitted finishing the last of his breakfast.

She felt herself stop chewing on the pudding. "Pigs blood?" Bonnie asked unsure whether or not she had heard correct.

"Aye." He picked his plate up and putting it in the sink. "I've got to go and-" Chibs pointed to the front door when a loud knock sounded and the person let themselves in, walking into kitchen to greet them. "Half Sack will be staying with you." The red head prospect gave Bonnie a polite smile. "I'll give ya call when we're done."

"Done with what?" Bonnie asked smiling, realising Chibs hadn't actually told her what he was doing.

"Going to talk to Niners." He said, putting his kutte on.

"Owen." She clicked the pieces together. "Shouldn't I-"

"You will stay here." Chibs bluntly told her and she was prepared to argue back but realised she was the one to go to the Sons for help, and this was their way of dealing with the situation.

Chibs shot a warning look at Bonnie before leaving the house and making his way to the clubhouse. He knew if it hadn't been for large sum of money, the woman would have tried to deal with Owen by herself and that frustrated him beyond reason.

When he pulled up to the club, Tig and Juice were at the picnic table. "What's happening?" Chibs questioned when he reached the guys.

"Clays on the phone to Laroy about the meeting now." Juice answered.

"We should be over-"

"Let's go!" Clay stepped out of the club house with Jax in tow, interrupting Tig.

Tig got over to follow the President, muttering under his breath. "Like I said, we'll be leaving soon." He saddled his bike and started up the engine, waiting on the president and VP. He could see why Chibs wanted to deal with the situation, if he only know how much Tig wanted to terminate the threat towards his daughter. Effectively, Tig wanted Owen taken out and knew that Laroy wouldn't be that impressed to find someone else dealing in his territory. The roar of the president's motorbike caught Tig's attention and he rode out following the VP.

The meeting with the Niners and SAMCRO was in full swing, Chibs stood back with Juice and Opie while Clay, Tig and Jax spoke to Laroy. "You think he'll let us have Owen?" Juice questioned, seeing how agitated Laroy was getting at the news of another dealer.

"One less thing he'd have to worry about." Chibs answered, leaning against his motorbike. He didn't like not knowing what was happening upfront but he trusted Tig would see through with an agreement. They simply needed the green light from Laroy as they already knew where to find Owen, it hadn't taken long for Juice to track the man down. The club wanted to deal with the issue but they didn't want to start unnecessary tension between the Niners and Sons. "Finally." Chibs muttered at seeing the three Sons walked back to them.

"What's the verdict?" Opie asked when the Sons arrived back to the bikes.

"Owens ours." Jax stated, getting onto his bike.

Tig threw the Sons a wild smile. "Let's go get the fucker." Some of the boys shook their heads in amusement as they saddled their motorbikes to get to their next destination.

The house was on the out skirts of Oakland, enough that the Sons wouldn't have to worry about neighbours though they stilled parked their bikes away from the house at a truck stop. "Juice, stay with the bikes." Clay said, putting a hoodie over his kutte.

"We should have brought the Prospect with us." Juice muttered under his breathe with getting placed the job of baby-sitting the bikes.

The remaining Sons started to walk away. "Be a good boy Juicy." Chibs teased, using his knuckles against Juice's head. Juice tried to dodge the move and frowned at Chibs before making his way into the truck stop.

Once the house came into view, there was a red truck parked in the driveway and the TV could be heard from outside. Opie and Jax moved around the house to the back door while Chibs, Tig and Clay took the front door. When they reached the brown solid door, Clay gave Tig a sidewards glance who merely shrugged his shoulders. He turned back to the door and Clay knocked his knuckles on the wood. The sound of loud footsteps reached their ears and the door opened to a young man, he took one look at the men in front of him and went to slam the door but Tig and Clay used their bodies to block the door from closing. The young man went for the back door in which Opie and Jax came through, grabbing the man by the hood of his jumper.

A loud crash came from another room which led the men into the kitchen where a man with red hair slicked back was trying to escape out the window. Tig grabbed him by the shirt and yanked the man back into house. "I'm going to guess your Brady Owen." Tig threw the man into the kitchen bench as Opie brought the young man into the room.

"Who's that?" Clay nodded to the young man.

"My nephew." Brady said out of breathe, trying to wrap his mind around why these men where at his house. "Whatever problem you have, it's not with him."

"That didn't seem to matter when you threatened my girl." Chibs answered, remembering the warning against Ethan and Conan.

Clay stared at Brady for second before coming to a plan. "Lock the boy in one of the rooms, we'll deal with him later." His words set both men off, the young guy struggling against Opie as he led him down the hallway while Brady tried to reach his nephew, Tig took a swing at the man and knocked him in the nose causing Brady to fall to his knees. "Feeling better?" Clay questioned the Sergeant At Arms sarcastically.

Tig threw a smile at his old friend. "It took the edge off."

"Leave some for the rest of us." Chibs replied. He reached forward and pulled Brady into the centre of the lounge. "Someone grab a chair!"

Jax brought in a chair, helping Chibs strap the man into it. "Who's first?" He asked, knowing that at least every Son in the house wanted to throw a punch at Owen. It was one thing to threatening a woman and children but death sentence was put on his head when he threatened their family.

Without a single word, Clay stepped forward and punched the man in the stomach and the punishment begun.

Jax and Clay stood outside the house talking quietly to themselves, Brady was overdone and barely conscious after the last half hour. "What are we going to do about the boy?" Jax asked, knowing they couldn't simply leave him locked in the room.

"He saw us, even without our kuttes we can't take the chance." Clay glanced at his raw knuckles before making a decision. "Get Tig to put a bullet in head and light the house on fire."

Jax stood there for a moment, taking in the orders before going back inside to inform the rest of the guys. He felt tired, and shit was only half done, they still had 'talk' to Mathew about his way of life. Walking into the lounge, Jax went over to softly speak to Tig and the Sergeant at Arms left to make his way down the hallways while the rest of the Sons found some fuel to spread around the house.

The Sons stood outside, waiting for the Sergeant at Arms to come out before lighting the place up. Jax tried not to freeze at the sound of the gun shot from the hallway or make eye contact with Tig when he came to stand next to him a few moment later. Clay flicked a match and threw it into the hallway of the open front door, watching the flames lick together before making his way back to the truck stop.

It was the next day Bonnie went around to her brother's house, she walked into his house and found him sitting at the dining room table simply staring at the grain in the wood. "Mathew?" He didn't response to her and she reached forward to softly place her hand on her brother's arm.

"Hey Bon." He answer back, sitting stiffly in his chair.

"Are you alright?" She questioned at seeing his posture.

"Yeah, yeah." Mathew waved off her concern and got up to make some coffee. "You want a drink?"

"A beer."

"Don't have any in the house, sorry." He added another teaspoon of sugar at the thought of no alcohol.

"None at all?" Bonnie questioned, knowing that he always had a supply.

"A lot of things are going to change." Mathew took a seat back at the kitchen table with the coffee in hand. "I'm going to go into rehab." He said quietly.

She nodded her head slowly, glad that he was going to get some help because obviously whatever he was doing wasn't working. "What about the kids?"

"Would you look after them?" He knew they'd be safe with his sister, she practically brought up the kids. "Take custody?"

"Of course I will." She answered automatically, she wouldn't dare let the boys go into the system.

"Can you take them tonight? Get the boys settled and I'll head off." Mathew had thought the plan out last night after the Sons had left and he figured the sooner it went into action, the better.

"Guess I could take some of their belongings now and pick them up from day care." She tried to work out the best possible way to ease her nephews into living with her. "You'll come around before you head off _right_?"

"Yeah, say my goodbyes." He finished the last of his coffee and got up to continue his packing. He didn't like leaving his family but staying with his addictions was putting his sister and boys in danger. He hated to admit it but SAMCRO had been right, he also knew that the club protected their own and Bonnie was one of them. "Their bags are at the door." He announced as Bonnie got up to leave.

"I'll see you soon." She said, taking the couple of bags at the door. Already making a list of what needed to be done before picking the boys up – unpacking their bags, food and change of address for the day care was some of those necessaries.

Bonnie was putting the last of the groceries away when Gemma pulled into the driveway, the sound of the kids brought a smile to her lips. She could defiantly get use to having her nephews around, she was always fond of them. "Aunt Bonnie!" Ethan raced into house, his backpack on his back.

"Heya bud, how are you?" She put the orange in fruit bowl and turned her full attention to Ethan.

"We're sleeping here!" Ethan exclaimed with excitement.

"Yep!" She didn't know how to explain that it wasn't a weekend sleepover, more of a couple of months depending on how well the rehab went.

She got caught up in watching the boys play in the yard that she hadn't realised that Gemma was standing beside her until she spoke. "His doing the right thing." Gemma reassured, watching the emotions flicker across the woman's face. "If you need a hand with _anything_, give the club a call."

"Thanks." She truly meant it, she couldn't have imagine getting this far in life without the support of the club. And now more than ever she would need someone, looking after the boys would be a full time job and with Luann out of business, she didn't have an income. Bonnie had heard rumours though, SAMCRO was talking about pulling CaraCara from the ashes and setting Lyla as the producer. It seemed that not only was Lyla in the good graces with SAMCRO, she seemed to be settling into a steady relationship with Opie. It appeared that Bonnie wasn't the only one to have their life turned around. "Should I do something for the guys, to say thank you?" She thought about baking a chocolate cake for them.

"They know how grateful you are." Gemma helped herself to a beer from the fridge, she didn't usually drink the stuff but after the last few days it would be nice to take the edge off. "And it would be best that you don't mention the last couple of days to anyone." Gemma warned.

"Lips are sealed." She promised, knowing that whatever SAMCRO did to resolve the issue of Brady Owen wasn't by the law.

"I'll leave you with the boys, got some shopping to do." Gemma started to make her way towards the door. "Which reminds me, family dinner tonight!" She ordered. With the last couple of weeks, they hadn't had time to themselves and Gemma wanted to bring everyone back to together and what better way than with food and family.

Bonnie stood in the kitchen at the Teller-Morrow house, helping with preparing the garden salad for dinner. She wasn't the only on there, a few women who seem to have connects with the Sons but unlike other family dinners there were no croweaters hanging around. Gemma had everything prepared, the woman knew how to whip up something in a few hours.

Seeing Lyla at the family dinner with her kid, Piper in hand had confirmed Bonnie's thoughts of her relationship with Opie. She was happy that Opie had found someone else after Donna's death because realistically the man was having trouble with Kenny and Ellie.

Upon arriving at the house, Bonnie was introduced to an unfamiliar woman. Her name was Tara and in the few short moments with her, Bonnie could tell that the family dinner was the last place she wanted to be and the tension between Tara and Gemma, which might have had something to do with the fact that Tara was with Gemma's son, Jax. The women may be butting heads but Jax seemed content to have the woman by his side and Bonnie hoped for his sake that the women would settle their differences for him.

With the two new woman in the kitchen, Bonnie couldn't help but realise the missing presence of Luann. The woman would have made a remark to Tara, no doubt trying to convert her into the business. Bonnie shook her head fondly at the picture playing in her mind.

It was after dinner that Mathew pulled her aside, taking her into Clay's office and pulled out an A4 envelope. "I have everything ready." He opened the envelop and place the papers on the desk.

Bonnie realised that it was the custody papers. "You want to do this now?" She knew it had to be done but figured tonight she could pretend that nothing had changed as everyone joked with one another.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, wanted to get it sorted before I left town." Mathew held the pen out to her.

"You'll come around tomorrow to say good bye to the boys." With the nod of his head, she took the pen from him and signed the custody papers. The papers meant nothing to her, the boys were her nephews and she'd look after them no matter what. Her guess was, Mathew didn't want to take the chance of their mother coming back and taking them.

"Thanks." Mathew said quietly and Bonnie sense that he wasn't just thanking her for signing the papers.

"Just make sure you come back." She answered back.

He shook his head in agreement and pulled her into his arms. "I will." He promised, holding her a little tightly.

Bonnie kept her thoughts on the boys, not on the fact that her brother would be leaving today. Something that did keep her distracted was the Son sitting in her kitchen. Chibs sat at the bench after putting his bag in the bedroom, he seem to be staying at Bonnie's house more than club. "Fiona signed the divorce papers."

She briefly paused, caught off guard by the sudden topic. "That's great." She couldn't help the smile on her lips. She put some grapes on a plate for the boys, making up a small fruit plater for them to munch on. "Well, you know if Kerrianne wants a break from the Irish weather, she's welcomed here." Bonnie's words made a smile appear on Chibs face. He doubted that Jimmy O would ever let Kerrianne stay with him but Bonnies acceptance of his daughter couldn't have made him happier.

"I'll make sure she knows the offer is there." Chibs moved around the bench to lean forward and place a kiss on her lips to express how much her words actually meant to him.

"Chibs!" Ethan ran into the house from the backyard, Conan following close behind.

"Hey little fella." The adults moved apart in time for Chibs to catch Ethan who jumped at him.

"Play with us!" Ethan was already towing Chibs outside before he could answer.

"Aunt Bon…" Conan was struggling to look over the edge of the bench, his eyes were none the less trained on the bowl of fruit that she had been getting ready. Wordlessly, she grabbed the bowl and gave it to the child who happily helped himself to the juicy fruit. "Thanks." He said around a mouth full of fruit.

She smiled, watching Conan hug his bowl of fruit and make his way to sit in the sand pit where Ethan and Chibs fooled around. Gemma had brought the sand pit around earlier that day and the kids were over excited about it, they hadn't left it since the prospect had put it together.

The doorbell rang pulling her attention away from the three boys to answer the door. Her smile transformed into a tight one when she opened the door to find Mathew standing there. "Hey." She stepped aside to let him inside. "Are you…" She couldn't finish without her eyes watering up.

"Bon." At seeing his sister getting upset, he pulled her into a hug and tried to come her down. "I'm coming back." He promised once again.

She leaned back from his embrace and swiped her under her eyes with her hands. "I'll go get the boys." She whispered. Placing a kiss on her brother's cheek, she headed into the backyard. "Boy!" She walked closer to the sand pit to see the castle that Ethan was making. "Dad's inside." The mention of their father caught the boys' attention and they quickly got up, racing inside.

Chibs stood up and came to stand beside Bonnie, putting his arm around her waist. "You alright?" She nodded her, leaning into his side for comfort. From where they stood, the pair could see Mathew and the boys talking before they were pulled into a hug. "Guess we should go inside?"

"Damage control." Bonnie signed, not looking forward to the multiple questions that the boys would ask. She found Chibs hand and together they walked into the house to say their final goodbyes.

It wasn't until later that night, she was sitting beside the bath tub while Conan and Ethan playing in the water that the questions started. "When is dad coming back?" Ethan paused with a handful of bubbles to look at his aunt.

"Soon buddy." The amount of time that Mathew would be gone depended on long he could stay clean. "How about some ice-cream?" The frown on the young boys face immediately transformed into a smile.

The boys quickly got themselves out of the bath, Bonnie wrapping them both in a towel and helped Conan dry himself while Ethan had ran off to the lounge talking wildly to Chibs. She managed to get Conan's pyjama pants on before he took off to find his brother. Following behind Conan, she couldn't help the smile at seeing Chibs helping the other boy get into his pyjamas as she passed to the kitchen.

She pulled out four bowls and scoped the chocolate ice-cream into them, adding hundreds and thousands to the boy's bowls. Grabbing spoons, she handed Conan a spoon and his bowl of ice-cream. She took the two other bowls out to the lounge table in which Chibs managed to slip Ethan's arms through the shirt holes before the boy's attention was lost to the dessert. Bonnie switched the TV on the kid's channel, getting Ethan to settle in front of the screen and went back for her own bowl.

She passed Conan slowly making his way to lounge, his attention focused on eating his ice-cream more than his walking pace. With her bowl in hand, she guided Conan to the arm chair in the lounge and took a seat on the couch next to Chibs. She curled her legs underneath her and got comfortable. Taking in the scene in front of her from the smiling kids to the man against her to realise that in this life there was hard times, but the laughter of the kids and the support from the Sons made the other moments that much sweeter.


End file.
